


MARGINADOS

by Valerie_Bal1996



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), EXO Have Powers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Bal1996/pseuds/Valerie_Bal1996
Summary: En un mundo donde las personas con habilidades especiales han sido dejados de lado, maltratados a manos de los que se consideran normales, Baekhyun, Sehun y Chanyeol tendrán que abrirse paso cuando descubren que uno de ellos no era como esperaban.





	1. Capítulo 1

Año 2157

Se descubrió la presencia de las personas con habilidades especiales a mediados del siglo 21, a existencia de personas genéticamente modificadas, generó una ola de terror entre los “normales”, por lo cual se comenzaron a crear leyes que regularan la presencia de esta población, la ONU generó un comité encargado de su regulación de a nivel mundial en el cual participaban países de todos los continentes. Al inicio las leyes eran cosas sencillas como un registro de cada una de estas personas y sus habilidades (aunque estos registros dieron pie a que cada una de esas personas fueran cazadas cual animales en sus casas). 

Después se limitaban sus oportunidades de trabajo puesto que “no se podía evaluar de manera correcta lo peligrosos que eran” e incluso comenzaron a existir instituciones en las cuales se encontraba prohibida la presencia de estas personas porque “no tenían los medios necesarios para evitar cualquier incidente”. Poco después comenzaron a existir las regulaciones reproductivas, se limitó la cantidad de hijos permitidos a 2 por pareja y se consideraron ilegales las relaciones entre ellos y los que no tenían poderes. 

En los inicios del 2100 se crearon los primeros supresores, servían para limitar el uso de poderes de estas personas e integrarlos en la sociedad de manera satisfactoria, no eran de uso obligatorio sin embargo se veía que el uso prologado de estos generaba reacciones adversas, las personas comenzaban a morir de manera rápida y al cabo de pocos meses la gente con poderes que anteriormente era el 10% del mundo se mermó sustancialmente, en ese momento las personas con poderes se rebelaron, comenzaron las marchas multitudinarias en las cuales pedían sus derechos, pero nunca rindieron frutos, fueron tildados como enemigas de la sociedad y comenzaron a ser atacados y acorralados, algunos comenzaron a atacar de vuelta y como resultado se llegó a una de las guerras más prolongadas que ha habido en la historia. 

En algunos países se pudieron llegar a acuerdos donde ambas partes podían vivir en paz, sin embargo en la mayoría no se obtuvo un acuerdo, como Corea del Sur, donde las personas con poderes fueron tomados como enemigos y poco tiempo después aislados, el control del país lo obtuvo el partido Conservador, quienes lograron establecer el poder durante años, y han establecido reglas para alejarlos, hay regiones especiales para ellos a las afueras de las ciudades, donde no se obtiene ni un cuarto de los beneficios que tienen las ciudades grandes. 

Actualmente el poder lo tiene Kim Seokmin, un hombre con creencias bastante fuertes sobre estas personas, quien se ha esforzado arduamente en hacerles la vida más difícil y continuar matándolos de una forma u otra, ya su mano derecha Do Seungsoo piensa lo mismo que él y es el mayor representante del odio a los mutantes, acrecentando la guerra entre ellos y los otros. Hasta el punto donde se encuentra ahora, los jóvenes sin poderes no pueden salir de las ciudades sin protección, y los otros se encuentran con un nivel de pobreza terrible, su expectativa de vida era la mitad de las otras personas y luchaban una guerra que solo mantenían a flote por su fuerza de voluntad y poderes 

Como parte de este mundo horrible se encontraban Sehun, Baekhyun y Chanyeol a los cuales la ruleta de la vida giró a su favor. El primero y el menor de trío es huérfano de la guerra, sus padres fueron asesinados durante un robo, sin embargo, eso lo llevo a la casa de una de las personas más importantes del país puesto que es sobrino del fundador de una de las compañías de entretenimiento y comunicaciones más grande, convirtiéndolo en parte fundamental de la familia, e incluso después de la muerte de su tío todavía es un protegido de la familia

Baekhyun es heredero de la compañía encargada de la monitorización de las personas con poderes, y a pesar de que ellos no se encuentran de acuerdo, deben ceder ante esto para no ser tomados como traidores, por lo cual el negocio de la familia siempre se encuentra en movimiento. Por último, Chanyeol ,hijo del ministro de defensa, la persona encargada de dirigir los lazos detrás de esta guerra. Pero la historia de estas tres personas y todos los que los rodean están a punto de cambiar sus vidas. 

 

Último fin de semana antes del inicio de clases, Sehun, Chanyeol y Baekhyun se encontraban en la casa del menor preparándose para dormir después de una larga noche juntos, llevaban toda la semana jugando videojuegos, viendo películas y escuchando música mientras que su tía se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y la única persona que los vigilaba era Minseok, primo del menor, quien pasó gran parte de la semana en compañía de Luhan, su novio, entonces estaban prácticamente solos durante la semana. 

Pero esta noche era diferente, para variar Minseok se encontraba en la habitación de al lado y sin Luhan, ellos ya habían empacado las maletas para el día siguiente volver a sus respectivas casas y Baekhyun por alguna razón llevaba todo el día inquieto, no podía tomar asiento en un lugar porque inmediatamente movía las piernas, se encontraba sonrosado y bastante ansioso, sus manos temblaban, como si alguien le fuera a hacer daño, y por momentos como si le faltara algo.

\- Baekhyun ¿qué haces? - le dijo Sehun – ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Si, llevas todo el día así- le recriminó Chanyeol- es como si estuvieras estresado por algo, puedes decirnos… - pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque en ese momento Baekhyun cayó al suelo inmóvil, con un tenue temblor en sus manos y piernas y sus ojos abiertos, desde su boca se podían escuchar gemidos ahogados como si no pudiera respirar- ¿Baek? ¿qué te pasa? 

Se acercan hacia donde se encontraba el chico para auxiliarlo, pero de un momento al otro le escucharon gritar, justo antes de perder la conciencia y comenzó a convulsionar, no establecía contacto con ninguno de los chicos, mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra el piso, y para completar de su piel salía un brillo tenue, al observar esto, Sehun salió de su habitación llamando desesperadamente a Minseok 

\- Minseok. ven acá, algo le pasa a Baekhyun - gritó mientras se dirige a la habitación del chico. 

\- ¿qué pasa? - dijo el chico abriendo la puerta 

\- Baekhyun, está convulsionando, está tirado en el piso y brilla- eso fue como si le dieran algo energizante a Minseok porque el mayor inmediatamente buscó un teléfono en su habitación y comenzó a llamar mientras que se dirigía hacia la otrahabitación - Cierren las persianas - fue lo primero que dijo al poner pies en el lugar - nadie puede ver esto - en ese momento se encontraba el de cabellos claros brillando con una intensidad mayor, casi como estuvieran frente a una estrella - Kai, te necesito en este instante, ven al cuarto de Sehun- escuchan al chico decir 

\- Minseok, es imposible que alguien llegue tan rápido – Sehun intentó decirle a su primo, pero este pareció no escucharlo porque seguía llamando y mandando mensajes por su celular como si coordinara una importante operación

\- ¿No deberíamos llevarlo al médico? - gritó Chanyeol, lucia preocupado, aunque es lógico porque su mejor amigo se encontraba convulsionando frente suyo, parecía que iba a morir - cada vez lo veo peor 

\- Vamos a llevarlo a un lugar mejor - dijo Minseok mientras tomaba a Baekhyun entre sus brazos y lo colocaba en la cama, en ese momento vieron aparecer a un chico junto al mayor-

\- ¿Qué pasó Xiumin? – dijo el chico a modo de saludo, cuando vio al de cabellos grises en la cama convulsionando y brillando como una estrella

\- Necesito que lo lleves con Lay, yo llevaré a los otros, pero esto es urgente- Le ordeno Xiumin parecía que no era la primera vez que esto le ocurría

En ese momento el chico llevaba en sus brazos al Baekhyun quien se encontraba inconsciente y desapareció frente a los ojos de Chanyeol y Sehun dejándolos atónitos. 

\- ¿Cómo hizo esto? - dijo Chanyeol- ¿Quién es el? ¿Donde lo llevó?

\- Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos en este instante - dijo Minseok, mientras salía de la habitación - vayan a cambiarse ahora, nos vemos en el parqueadero en 5 minutos, muévanse

\- ¿Realmente espera que lo sigamos, y que vayamos hacia donde nos lleva un chico con poderes? - preguntó Chanyeol apenas se va Minseok, mientras que Sehun comenzó a tomar su ropa apresuradamente y le lanza la suya a Chanyeol

\- Sin importar lo que este pasando en este momento, Minseok es mi primo y lo conozco, no va a dejar que algo le pase a Baek y si él confía en el chico, podemos darle un poco de crédito, ahora cámbiate que debemos salir rápido- Dijo Sehun sin dejar de cambiarse para llamar la atención de Chanyeol quien se encontraba parado en la mitad de la habitación con la mirada entre irritada y confundida, mientras que Sehun le pasaba una camisa y unos pantalones para ir donde se encontraba Minseok. 

Después de eso Chanyeol volvió a la realidad comenzando a cambiarse rápidamente para ir al lugar de encuentro impuesto por Minseok 

\- Cuando llegaron a la salida de la casa encontraron a Minseok quien estaba detrás del volante esperando impacientemente a que ambos se subieran, una vez dentro del auto, Sehun de copiloto y Chanyeol atrás, el mayor aprovecho la oportunidad para acelerar al máximo, y encaminarse hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

\- Nos puedes explicar ¿qué está ocurriendo? - preguntó Chanyeol con una voz no tan amable

\- Es complicado - inició Minseok

\- Entonces hazlo fácil- Espetó Chanyeol – porque lo único que veo en este momento es que Baek ha sido llevado lejos de nosotros por un delincuente , lo que califica como secuestro y tu tienes que ver con eso

\- No es necesario hablarle así- le dijo Sehun, pero al ver como Minseok se dirigía hacia la periferia de la ciudad, la cual es zona prohibida para la gente “normal” comenzó a asustarse y miró a su primo- agradeceríamos que nos explicaras hacia donde nos dirigimos, y donde esta Baek

\- Sospecho que es una sobredosis o un rechazo de los supresores- dijo Minseok sin bajar un poco la velocidad- sin embargo, no podemos saber que tiene hasta que la vea un doctor, por eso lo llevarnos donde Lay, un amigo mío en el cual confío mucho y se que el va a encontrar una solución a esto con privacidad.

\- Por eso necesitamos salir de la ciudad- concluyó Sehun

\- Si, este amigo mío tiene poderes al igual que Jongin, el chico que vieron entrar hace un rato, que se llevo a Baekhyun- explicó Minseok- Como les dije creo que Baekhyun también los tiene por lo cual tampoco podemos llevarlo a un hospital en esta zona si no queremos descubrirlo

\- Es ridículo lo que sugieres, él no tiene poderes, algo así no se puede ocultar fácilmente- le dijo Chanyeol

\- Claro que si- le respondió Minseok, lanzando una risa burlona - con supresores o con buen control, si les dijera las personas con poderes de su escuela, ustedes no me creerían.

\- Si vas a decir Kyungsoo- comenzó Chanyeol - esos son simplemente rumores, y son completamente falsos, yo lo veo todas las noches

\- Si con verlo te refieres a expiarlo desde tu habitación sin su permiso- se burló Minseok - Kyungsoo se ha dado cuenta y me lo comentó, realmente no le gusta mucho tener un stalker, pero igual no te iba a dar nombres, son secretos que me han encomendado, entonces no tengo porque decirlos - cuando terminó de decir eso, estacionó su auto en un parque abandonado y se bajó - vamos, desde acá vamos a llegar hasta nuestro destino

Se encaminaron por un callejón oscuro, cuando llegaron a la pared del callejón estaban preparados para informarle al mayor que este lugar no los llevara a nada, pero en ese momento el mayor pasó su mano por la pared, pudieron ver como esta se transformaba en una puerta de vidrio que llevaba hacia una casa a la cual entraron. Para su sorpresa la casa era real y era bastante grande, y apenas cruzan la puerta encontraron a Luhan quien se acercaba sin dejar de mirar a su novio. 

\- Kai me contó que vendrías, justo después de entregarle un chico inconsciente a Lay - dijo tomando a su novio en un abrazo - ¿Me puedes explicar qué esta pasando? - preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada, sin embargo, a alejarse un poco de su novio pudo ver a Sehun y a Chanyeol, haciendo que su mirada se volviera sombria demostrando su enojo- ¿se puede saber que hacen ellos aquí?

\- Es una historia larga- le dijo Minseok- en este momento debo ver a Lay para hablar de Baek, después de eso vienen las explicaciones. 

\- Está en su habitación con el chico- dijo Luhan obviamente disgustado por la respuesta de su novio 

Cuando llegan a la habitación de Lay, la cual Xiumin abrió después de escuchar un murmurado “pase” desde el otro lado de la puerta, lo encontraron girando alrededor de la cama donde se encontraba el chico, mientras pasaba sus manos por encima del joven.

\- Lay- dijo Minseok para sacarlo del trance – ¿sabes algo de lo que le pasó?

\- Fue un rechazo de supresor- inició Lay dejando su tarea para ver a los chicos en su habitación- parece que ha estado bajo estos desde hace años, más de 5, e incluso bastante cerca de una década

\- Eso es imposible, solo tiene 17 años- le corrigió Minseok, normalmente la duración media de un superior antes de ser rechazados por el cuerpo son 5 años, en los adultos que habían manifestados sus poderes previamente este fenómeno ocurría a los 6 años, y los más jóvenes ya sea que una había utilizado sus poderes o porque la dosis era demasiado alta para sus cuerpos les pasaba antes de los 3 años. 

\- Eso es lo que parece, cuando llegó continuaba brillando, me tocó sedarlo para que dejara de brillar y no puedo asegurar que cuando despierte no necesitemos gafas de sol, entonces estoy seguro de que lleva una buena cantidad de años bajo supresores- aseguró Yixing- no sé como es posible, pero es la verdad, después de esto no va a poder volver a tomarlos- terminó de hablar y mira por primera vez a los acompañantes de Minseok y preguntó curioso- ¿quiénes son ellos Xiumin?

\- Ellos son Sehun y Chanyeol, son amigos de Baekhyun

En ese momento la cara de Yixing se iluminó y paso de ser seria a una sonrisa donde se podían observar dos hoyuelos en ambas mejillas, y un brillo en sus ojos lleno de amabilidad, Sehun pensó en ese momento que nunca había visto a un chico tan tierno en su vida

\- Mucho gusto - dijo mientras se inclinaba a modo de saludo - me llamo Yixing ¿ustedes como se llaman?

\- Sehun- dijo el menor girando a ver a Chanyeol quien se encontraba mirando sospechosamente al joven sin decirle el nombre- y el es Chanyeol, muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestro amigo 

\- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? - preguntó Chanyeol de una forma nada amigable- te ves bastante joven para ser doctor – esa frase generó la sonrisa más genuina de parte de Yixing 

\- No soy doctor - le corrigió, sin borrar por un segundo su sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos- soy un sanador, mi poder en curar a la gente

\- ¿Estamos confiando en la capacidad de él para ayudar a Baek?- dijo Chanyeol aun más descalificador

\- No, yo estoy confiando en la capacidad de MI amigo para ayudara Baekhyun- le espetó Minseok- ustedes están confiando en mi criterio para hacer lo mejor por él sin que lo descubran, su poder es sanar gente, el no tiene la capacidad de hacerle daño a Baek, entonces deja de ser un imbécil con Lay y pídele una disculpa, de otro modo puedes llevar a tu amigo a un hospital y me avisas como te va.

Sin embargo, Chanyeol simplemente se quedó mirándolos sin ocultar su enojo, ese fue el momento que aprovechó Sehun para intervenir en la conversación. 

\- Creo que en este momento nos encontramos todos alterados- dijo acercado a Chanyeol a su lado- Ven Chanyeol, lo mejor es esperar a que Baek se despierte igual no tienes una idea mejor, vamos afuera un momento.

\- No voy a dejar a Baek solo- respondió, alejándose del agarre de Sehun 

\- No te preocupes- intervino Lay, mientras se alejaba nuevamente del chico y se encaminaba hacia la puerta - mi presencia no es solicitada en este momento, de todos modos, tengo que hablar en privado con Minseok entonces si les sirve puedo dejarles la habitación para que lo acompañen y me llaman si despierta el chico- terminó de decir mientras abría la puerta y dejando pasar la voz de Luhan llamando a su novio.

\- Si, vamos- le dice Minseok- les cuento si ocurre algo importante

Cuando la pareja se queda sola, por primera vez desde el inicio de la noche, Chanyeol toma asiento junto a su dormido amigo, mira a Sehun con una cara de preocupación y el menor realmente lo entendía, su mejor amigo se encontraba en este momento luchado por su vida, sin embargo, eso no sirve para aplacar la ira de Sehun por la escena presentada por su amigo hace pocos minutos. 

\- ¿puedes explicarme qué estabas pensando para hablarle de esa forma a la única persona que nos puede ayudar en este momento? – Le gritó Sehun, realmente se encontraba a pocos segundos de darle un puño al idiota, solo necesitaba que dijera algo estúpido- Sabes que si lo que dicen Minseok y Yixing es cierto no podemos llevar a Baek a un hospital, lo descubrirían y lo sacarían de la ciudad

\- Pero no es cierto lo que están diciendo- le responde Chanyeol – Yo conozco a Baek el no es capaz de guardar una fiesta de cumpleaños secreta, ahora va a ocultar algo tan grande durante años 

\- Eso no lo sabes, y si no recuerdas hace menos de dos horas vimos a Baekhyun brillando como un sol frente a nuestros ojos- le corrigió Sehun- y yo no sé si tu pero cuando yo me enfermo no brillo como un sol- agregó el menor, 

Sehun tomó asiento en un sofá junto a la cama y miró al alto bastante serio durante unos minutos, mientras que este simplemente le tomaba la mano más fuerte a su mejor amigo y no separaba la vista de él, al ver que el otro no tenía respuesta decidió agregar en un tono un poco más suave

 

\- Mira, yo conozco a Minseok desde que soy niño, sé que es una buena persona y no pertenece a ningún grupo terrorista, confío en su criterio y si él me dice que este chico es la mejor opción para ayudar a Baek yo le creo, porque se que no me usaría de esta forma simplemente por hacer daño, esperemos a que Baek se despierte, le pedimos una explicación y después de eso planteamos un plan de acción- sugirió Sehun, cuando observó un leve asentimiento por parte de su amigo, se encaminó hacia la puerta- ahora voy a hablar con Minseok un momento y ya vuelvo.

 

Una vez afuera Sehun vio a Minseok quien se encontraba hablando con su novio, parecían estar en plena discusión seguramente por haberlos traído acá, aparentemente un lugar seguro para las personas con poderes, pero eso no amedrentó al joven quien merece una explicación sobre lo acontecido el día de hoy, su ubicación actual y cómo es que el chico llegó a involucrarse con esta gente. 

\- Minseok, podemos hablar un momento- le llamó Sehun, sin embargo, Luhan se ubica frente a su novio impidiendo su paso

\- Si tienes que decirle algo, puedes hacerlo frente mío- le dijo, sonando prevenido- 

\- No creo que sea conveniente- le dice Sehun, esperaba que Minseok le explicara realmente que está pasando y no confiaba en que la presencia de Luhan ayudara mucho en esto, teniendo en cuenta que su relación con el joven nunca ha sido muy buena.

\- Tranquilo Sehun- dijo el mayor- podemos hablar frente a Luhan 

\- Puedes explicar ¿qué esta pasando?, ¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó 

\- Tu amigo tiene una sobredosis de supresor, por eso nos encontramos en esta situación – respondió

\- Sabes que no te estoy preguntando eso- respondió bastante enojado, no es tonto, cualquier otra persona en esta situación no llevaría a su primo a una casa llena de chicos con poderes, y con uno de ellos que puede sanar 

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - le preguntó – no te puedo decir mucho más sin ponerte en peligro - pero eso no iba a detener a Sehun, realmente deseaba saber que estaba pasando en la vida de su primo, y asegurarse que no estuviera haciendo nada estúpido al confiar en él

\- La verdad- respondió el chico

\- La historia es muy larga-

\- Que bueno que tenemos tiempo – eso logró sacar una exclamación de sorpresa 

\- Sabes que Suho y yo no somos hermanos de parte paterna- inició Minseok, Sehun quiere preguntarle que tiene que ver esto con sus amistades, pero Minseok le hizo señas para que se calle- tienes que esperar a que termine- agregó antes de retomar el tema- Bueno, eso es algo que siempre supimos, pero no tuvimos en cuenta que estas diferencias podían ser más grandes de lo que esperábamos.

\- Cuando tenía dieciséis años ya ocurrían cosas extrañas, incluso todos mis amigos percibían como el lugar en el que entraba siempre se enfriaba y como sin importar cuanto pasara mis bebidas o helados nunca se calentaban o derretían, pero lo atribuía a una coincidencia, sin embargo, todo cambio una mañana que desperté con nieve en mi habitación, ese fue el día que descubrí mi capacidad para controlar la nieve, y hablé con mi madre para que me explicara que ocurría. 

\- Ella me confesó que mantuvo una relación secreta con un chico de afuera de la ciudad del cual quedó en embarazo, sus padres al enterarse la hicieron casarse con el padre de Suho quien por razones políticas aceptó el matrimonio, pero, ella sabía que yo eventualmente manifestaría mis poderes por lo cual intentó mantenerme lo más protegido posible, me dijo el nombre de mi padre y donde ubicarlo, por lo cual yo me puse la misión de contactarlo. 

\- Cuando llegué a su casa me di cuenta de que él ya tenía una familia con dos hijos y mi corazón no me dio para entrar a habar con el, me quedé todo el día en el parque frente a su casa, y así fue como conocí a Jongin quien salío en la noche a preguntarme que deseaba porque llevaba todo el día viendo la ventana de su casa, le conté mi historia y al saber que somos hermanos me abrió las puertas para ser amigos, después de eso conocí a Jongdae, y a la madre de ellos, antes de darme cuenta era como si fuera uno más de la familia sin decirle nada mi padre, pero cuando intente decir la verdad, me dijo que lo sabía desde el día en que me vio parado frente a su puerta, por lo cual me hice aun más cercano a ellos e iba a pasar fines de semana con ellos.

\- Conocí a Lay cuando mi padre enfermó, pocos meses después de eso, él era voluntario en el hospital de este lugar, no tenían nada, solamente a un chico con la capacidad de sanar personas, nos hicimos amigos bastante rápido, yo venía a visitar a mi padre todas las tardes después del colegio e intentábamos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, y Lay era el chico que se encargaba de ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara, sin embargo, contrario a lo que él quisiera, no tenía la habilidad de salvar vidas, solo puede acelerar el proceso de curación y disminuir los gastos para mejorar una persona, por lo que no pudo, pero a pesar de todo nos hicimos grandes amigos y en vez de pasar las tardes en el hospital comence a pasarlo en esta casa junto a Lay, Luhan y Kris. 

\- Después de eso, la madre de Kai y Chen decidió comenzar a trabajar para mantener a la familia a pesar de mis protestas, por lo que se fue del país a buscar nuevas oportunidades, dejándolos a mi cuidado, apenas cumplí los 18 años use parte del dinero de la herencia de mi abuelo y lo invertí en hacer más grande está casa para hacer un lugar donde podamos vivir todos tranquilos, aumentamos la seguridad del lugar y me dedico a ayudar y proteger a las personas con poderes al otro lado del muro para que no tengan que pasar por nada de esto, junto a mis amigos.

\- Entonces te has convertido en una clase de benefactor para esta gente- le preguntó Sehun 

\- La situación de este lado del muro es bastante mala, en este lugar las pandillas lo controlan todo y debes tener dinero o pertenecer a una de ellas para estar seguro, pero si no hay suficientes oportunidades de trabajo entonces no te quedan muchas opciones - explicó Minseok - es difícil, pero la gente de este lado no tiene mucho y es injusto que los beneficios se encuentren repartidos de una forma inequitativa solo porque somos un poco diferentes. Y no es solo para los que se encuentra acá, también es para los que son como yo, les enseñamos a mantener ocultos sus poderes y nos apoyamos entre nosotros, eso es lo que estamos haciendo con Baek

\- Aunque se supone que cuando traes al chico no debes traer al grupo de amigos- le reprochó Luhan 

\- Pero como te expliqué no me hubieran dejado traerle- dijo Minseok sonando exasperado- no es el primer caso de rechazo que veo, realmente es más común de lo que podrías creer, supe apenas lo vi, lo que ocurría y decidí actuar con base a eso, por eso lo traje aquí. Lo único que les pedimos es que este lugar debe permanecer oculto, nadie sabe de su existencia y queremos que esto se mantenga así - termina de decir Minseok - y agradecería discreción con esto, especialmente con Suho quien no sabe nada del tema

\- Tranquilo, guardaremos su secreto- le dijo Sehun- ¿ahora debemos esperar a que Baek despierte?

\- Si- dijo Luhan- Lay dice que puede demorar varias horas, entonces les recomiendo que se acomoden a esperar, si quieres habla con Kai para que les de un par de sabanas para que puedan estar cómodos, y ahora les llevamos un café


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo aparece por primera vez D.O. y sabemos un poco más de su relación con Chanyeol y sus amigos, D.O. explica un poco más del lugar y despierta Baekhyun.

CAPITULO 2

Primer día de clases de Kyungsoo y lo último que el chico deseaba era ir a su escuela y rodearse de chicos estúpidos que no podían mirar más allá de sus propias narices, donde el mayor problema es si el novio de una de las porristas se estuvo metiendo con su mejor amiga o si ganan el siguiente partido de Fútbol, no se encontraba hecho para esto, pero su padre lo obligaba a asistir a esta escuela para mantener una apariencia de familia perfecta, cuando en la realidad no podían encontrarse en el mismo área durante más de unos segundos, y la razón es sencilla, siempre se odiaron mutuamente. Kyungsoo, porque el hombre fue un mal padre desde que tiene memoria y su padre por el simple hecho de que el chico tenía poderes. 

Si, tenía una fuerza sobre humana y la capacidad de mover la tierra según su voluntad, incluso recuerda una discusión que tuvo con su padre en la cual acabo generando un terremoto que sacudió toda la ciudad, cuando se calmó un poco vio lo que había hecho y a pesar de todo no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, se sintió mal, casi nunca perdía el control de sus poderes, pero esa vez su padre intento hacer algo terrible, le había prohibido ver a sus amigos diciendo que “eran mala influencia” y que era mejor que conociera a más personas de su estatus social, cuando lo que realmente le interesaba era su imagen, pero después de eso su padre comenzó a pensar dos veces antes de sugerirle alejarse de sus amigos, pero por esto Kyungsoo evitaba llevarlos a su casa lo más posible y siempre iba al refugio a pasar la tarde junto a ellos. 

Pero lo que menos soportaba del colegio eran Chanyeol y su grupo de amigos, los otros chicos del colegio habían entendido la indirecta, él no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, el alto siempre estaba detrás de Kyungsoo buscando una excusa para hablar con él, incluso lo sigue en la escuela y en la casa para buscar un tema de conversación, al parecer sin notar el desinterés del pequeño. Pero lo peor de eso no era Chanyeol sino las bromas de sus amigos, siempre insinuando que al orejón le gustaba el joven, y que él le rompía el corazón, fastidiando aun más a Kyungsoo. 

A pesar de todo esto, el chico se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia su habitación y al ver hacia su ventana, donde para su sorpresa no hay nadie en la habitación del frente, la de Chanyeol. Ahora que lo pensaba el chico no ha estado en su habitación en todo el fin de semana, durante varios días no ha sentido esos escalofríos asociados a ser observado. 

Para su sorpresa paso el día sin ningún tropiezo o comentario por parte de sus compañeros, no vio a Chanyeol ni a sus amigos en ningún lugar y el resto de sus compañeros aprendieron que es mejor alejarse de él, por lo que se puede decir que fue un buen primer día de clases. 

Al salir del colegio fue rápidamente hacia la frontera para encontrarse con Jongin y Jongdae, quienes se encontraban en el parqueadero afuera del refugio esperándolo. 

\- No vas a creer quienes están en este momento en la casa- dijo Jongin a modo de saludo apenas Kyungsoo se bajo de su auto y se encaminaron hacia el callejón 

\- Hace unas noches tuvimos un caso de rechazo de supresores – comenzó Jongdae – cerca de tu casa, esta persona tiene el poder de generar luz, nunca habíamos visto a alguien con esos poderes, y menos que llevara tanto tiempo con supresores, y sabes lo más curioso, es alguien que va a la escuela contigo 

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Kyungsoo realmente se encontraba bastante interesado en cual era el otro niño rico que tenía poderes – no me digan que es Park – ese ha sido uno de sus mayores terrores cada vez que tienen un caso de rechazo

\- Bastante cerca – dice Jongdae, sus amigos conocen a Park o por lo menos lo han tenido que escuchar hablar de él al menos un a vez – pero no es él 

Cuando llegaron a la casa Kyungsoo notó que en el cuarto de Yixing se podían escuchar gritos, al parecer estaba discutiendo con alguien, varias personas, le dio una mirada curiosa a sus amigos, pero Jongdae le sonrió y dio palmadas en su espalda sin respuesta alguna. 

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y salió Oh Sehun seguido de un muy enojado Park Chanyeol quien no dejaba de mirar hacia la habitación de Yixing, el primero en notar la presencia de espectadores fue el menor quien los miró fijamente durante unos segundos, llamando la atención del alto quien por primera vez fija su vista en el grupo, y se puede ver como la furia de su mirada se convierte rápidamente en sorpresa mientras se acerca al trío

\- Llevan dos días acá y creo que el grandote se encuentra a pocos minutos de matar a Lay - le dijo Jongdae, se veía bastante disgustado

\- ¿Qué esta pasando acá? – dijo Kyungsoo, sabía que algo de lo que le habían comentado tenía que ver con el grupo de amigos de Chanyeol pero no esperaba tener que encontrarse a los tres acá, era estúpido, nada aseguraba que ellos guarden el secreto.

\- Ya te explicamos, parcialmente – le susurró Jongin – tuvimos un caso de rechazo de supresores, uno de los más poderosos que hemos visto y ahora Yixing esta cuidando de él, es uno de los amigos de tu acosador 

\- Pero, no tienen que estar los amigos acá – le dijo Kyungsoo – el punto es mantenernos en secreto no es traer a tres de los chicos con mayor poder político en el mundo y mostrar nuestras caras, vamos a tu habitación a hablar de esto

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Sehun, cuando se encontraban a pocos pasos de él, Kyungsoo no se atrevió a dignificar esa pregunta con una respuesta, no eran amigos, lo más cercano a una relación que tenían ellos era Park molestándole todo el tiempo

\- Estás con ellos - dijo Chanyeol, Kyungsoo intentó buscar un camino libre para ir hacia la habitación de Jongdae, pero Chanyeol le tomo el brazo evitando su avance, y se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos le iba a abrir el paso fácilmente – eres como ellos – el chico sonaba traicionado, como cuando le dicen a un niño de 4 años que Santa no existe

\- Me pueden dar permiso, por favor – les dijo Kyungsoo – no sé que hacen ustedes aquí pero solo quiero pasar un buen rato con mis amigos y ustedes están molestando

Después de eso empujó bastante fuerte a Chanyeol para abrirse paso, usando una pequeña parte de su habilidad, más no demasiado para no generar sospechas, cuando atraviesa a los dos chicos y llega casi hasta la puerta de Yixing se gira a ver a sus amigos quienes no han dado ni un paso en su dirección.

\- Vamos – dijo el más bajo exasperado por la actitud de sus amigos, quienes se quedaron mirando a los dos chicos como si se disculparan por la respuesta de Kyungsoo, ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? Que se quedara con ellos a contarles su vida privada. Chanyeol y Baekhyun son las personas que más lo molestan en la escuela, sin dejar de lado que el gigante lo acosaba para buscar información sobre él, ahora tenía lo que estaba buscando.

\- Claro – Jongin se abrió paso hacia donde esta Kyungsoo – adiós 

Cuando llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta Kyungsoo se sentó en una de las camas mientras que los hermanos lo hicieron frente a él, el pequeño los mira esperando una explicación 

\- Como te dijimos hace dos días uno de los amigos de tu acosador se enfermo muy gravemente – explicó Jongin – al parecer estaban juntos en la casa de Minseok porque cuando llegué a la habitación de Sehun estaban los tres juntos y el chico se encontraba en el piso convulsionando y brillando como una lámpara, Xiumin consideró que era un caso de rechazo a supresores, y me dijo que lo trajera. 

\- Según lo que nos explicó la noche que trajo al chico, al parecer tu acosador no se quería alejar de él, es bastante factible porque esta es la primera vez que sale de la habitación desde que llegó y no ha dejado de mirarnos mal desde el segundo uno, el chico no ha despertado y dice que nosotros le estamos haciendo algo y nos encontramos equivocados, pero ahora que sabe nuestro secreto no podemos dejarlos ir a un médico hasta que confirmemos la verdad sobre el chico

\- Bueno, eso aclara un poco las cosas – murmuró Kyungsoo – aunque no me encuentro de acuerdo con traerlos acá, el primer paso para evitar que vayan a llamar a la policía es explicarles qué está pasando adecuadamente, para que no se sientan atacados ¿Xiumin ha vuelto a hablar con ellos para saber que tanto van a guardar?

\- No, ha estado bastante ocupado – dijo Jongdae – y sin importar que hagamos no han querido hablar con ninguno de nosotros, es una de las razones por la que esperábamos que llegaras, ya que, el gigante tiene una obsesión contigo es posible que te escuche, puede que nos ayude para tranquilizarlos alrededor nuestro porque no le han colaborado a Yixing en nada y creemos que el pobre esta al borde de un colapso. 

\- Voy a ver que puedo hacer – les dijo Kyungsoo – pero no confíen mucho, saben que realmente nuestra relación no es buena

 

Después de eso Kyungsoo se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba la pareja sentada en la mesa, moviéndose ansiosamente, y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de su vida el chico sintió lastima por ellos, y un poco de envidia, cuando él pasó por lo mismo que Baekhyun, no tenía a nadie más que lo apoyara o que se preocupara por él, al volver a su casa su padre se encontraba realizando una declaración que explicaba la razón de su escape, y al verlo simplemente dijo “creo que ya no va a ser necesario, menos mal sabes lo que te conviene”. 

Desde que era muy pequeño nunca tuvo amigos, los padres de todos en el colegio querían que se acercaran a él y cuando lo hacían era esperando tener una ventaja con su padre, por esto no pudo tener una relación verdadera hasta después, sus primeros amigos fueron Jongin y Jongdae. Pero el trío no era así, si la relación entre ellos fuera solamente estrategia política se hubiesen alejado de él al darse cuenta de sus poderes, y no estuvieran esperando en este lugar, alejados de sus casas, con gente que consideran terroristas por una respuesta.

\- Yo tuve mi rechazo a supresores cuando tenía 15 años – comenzó a decir Kyungsoo tomó asiento en una de las sillas, con su mirada fija en la mesa, esperaba que ambos chicos lo escucharan – llevaba con ellos desde que tengo memoria, solo recuerdo que me sentía bastante mareado y cuando cerré la puerta la rompí, menos mal Minseok ya sabía de mis poderes y y me dio su número para ayudarme en lo que necesitara, porque de otro modo no hubiese sobrevivido. 

\- Cuando desperté varios días después me encontraba en un hospital, realmente en peores condiciones que esto, con cientos de cables monitorizándome, y la primera cara que vi fue Jongin, quien por instrucción de Minseok no podía alejarse de mi. 

\- Me explicó que había pasado, me comentó como Minseok intentó llamarme pero al no encontrar respuesta decidió buscarme, pero como estaba en la universidad no podía y le pidió a Jongin que lo hiciera, después de lo que ellos sintieron como siglos me encontraron en la cama convulsionando, me trajeron a la clínica para gente como yo, donde Lay era voluntario y me ayudó, las personas que trabajaban allí decían que en cualquier otra situación hubiese muerto, pero Lay me salvó la vida – cuando terminó de contar la historia levantó la mirada por primera vez esperando que ellos comprendieran lo que esperaban decir 

\- No sé cuanto tiempo llevan esperando, y por favor no me digan su opinión sobre este lugar porque no quiero escucharla, pero les puedo asegurar algo, Baekhyun esta en muy buenas manos al cuidado de Lay, en este lugar hemos visto muchos casos similares y todos han salido adelante simplemente por tener a un sanador junto a nosotros. – Sehun asintió mientras que Chanyeol simplemente se quedo mirándolo de una forma indecifrable

\- Kai me dijo que Minseok no les había explicado mucho porque estaba ocupado – les dijo Kyungsoo 

Nos explico que este es un lugar seguro y que no son terroristas – respondió Sehun - Después de eso se fue con Luhan y no ha vuelto, o por lo menos no lo hemos visto

\- Eso es verdad – les aseguró Kyungsoo, y después agregó – Les puedo explicar algo más para que se sientan tranquilos y le dejen de hacer la vida más difícil a Lay aunque la mayoría de esta información es confidencial y si se sabe la existencia de este lugar es muy posible que nos tomen como un grupo organizado y quieran acabar con nosotros. 

\- Esto es un refugio para gente como nosotros, principalmente como yo, personas que tienen poderes pero que se encuentran al otro lado del muro, intentamos captarlos lo más pronto posible y ayudarlos a hacer la transición un poco más fácil hacia una vida sin supresores, además de eso les ayudamos a aceptarse como son, intentamos acompañarlos hasta que se vayan de la ciudad, y permitirles que conozcan a más personas como ellos

\- ¿Todos los que están aquí tienen poderes?

\- Por supuesto, ustedes son los únicos que no tienen 

\- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? - preguntó Chanyeol 

\- No es su asunto – Respondió – pero les puedo asegurar que estamos capacitados para proteger este lugar de cualquier amenaza. 

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos van a hacer daño – dice Chanyeol – o a Baek 

\- ¿Crees que Minseok los traería a un lugar donde alguien les quiere hacer daño? – preguntó Kyungsoo como respuesta – O a Baekhyun, les guste o no él ahora es uno de nosotros, debemos protegerlo, lo trajeron acá porque el poder de Yixing es curar a las personas, creo que él no podría hacerle daño ni a una mosca. 

\- Pero, ustedes no tienen los mismos poderes, ya sabemos que Lay no va a hacerle daño a Baek pero como nos aseguramos con el resto de ustedes – insistió Chanyeol mientras cruzaba los brazos 

\- Porque es estúpido – le dijo Kyungsoo, realmente intentaba no girar los ojos ante el comentario del alto, pero no pudo evitarlo – Ustedes son de los jóvenes con más dinero e influencia en el país, solo los superaría Minseok y Suho, de pronto Byun y yo, y en nuestro caso somos repudiados por nuestra familia por lo que no me imagino muchos escenarios en los cuales nosotros saldríamos bien librados de hacerles algo, como les he dicho este lugar es seguro para las personas como nosotros lo último que queremos es ponerlo en peligro, y no es algo que estemos dispuestos a hacer simplemente por un golpe de “suerte” 

Al parecer Sehun creyó lo dicho por Kyungsoo, pero, Chanyeol lo siguió mirando suspicazmente como si sospechase de todas las palabras dichas por el más bajo, pero no le lanzaba más preguntas, por lo que dejó pasar unos minutos hasta que lo dicho por él pudiera ser asimilado, cuando pasó el tiempo y no obtuvo nuevas preguntas lo tomó como su señal para retirarse. 

\- Yo no puedo obligarles a creerme, pero es la verdad – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cocina - voy a ir al cuarto de Kai si nos necesitan allí estaremos, espero que Baekhyun se despierte pronto y les aclare sus dudas

 

Baekhyun nunca se había sentido de este modo cuando despertó, parecía que había luchado un millón de batallas y perdido cada una de ellas de la peor forma posible, todo su cuerpo dolía incluso abrir los ojos, quería quedarse inmóvil en su cama hasta que todo el dolor de su cuerpo desapareciera.

\- Despertaste – escuchó una voz desconocida decir a su lado, y con un acento marcado – eso es bueno, tus amigos están preocupados por ti, puedes abrir los ojos necesito asegurarme de que estés bien antes de que ellos entren 

Cuando Baekhyun abrió los ojos pudo ver el origen de la voz a su lado, un chico de su edad, de piel pálida que lo miraba curioso haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más grandes y saltones de lo normal, y resaltando aun más sus ojeras, con una sonrisa de que al parecer podía devolverle la vista a un ciego, y supremamente cálida, sin embargo, nada de eso le ocultó el cansancio que llevaba encima, si él sentía que había luchado un millón de batallas y perdido, de seguro ese muchacho lo había acompañado en cada una de ellas.

\- Soy Lay – dijo el chico mientras se alejaba un poco más y extendía su mano en señal de saludo – realmente me tenías preocupado por varios momentos pensé que no ibas a despertar. 

Baekhyun simplemente miró la mano del chico de manera insegura, realmente le dolía todo el cuerpo y no tenía ganas de saludar al joven enfermero que lo estaba cuidando, pero el otro no lo tomo como ofensa, sino que le dio una débil sonrisa y después se dirigió hacia el armario seguramente para buscarle ropa, ese fue el momento que aprovechó el de cabello gris para ver donde se encontraba.

Era una habitación bastante pequeña, con las paredes pintadas de un lila bastante suave, y con unas cuantas fotos del joven que lo saludo junto a otras personas de su edad, lo que le llamó la atención era que en varias de ellas se podía ver a Minseok, e incluso en 2 se veía a alguien bastante parecido a Do Kyungsoo, su compañero de clases, en el piso se podía ver una estantería con un TV y varios libros y revistas, y al otro lado un teclado al parecer bastante usado, con una guitarra vieja abajo. Definitivamente este no era un lugar donde antes hubiese estado. 

\- ¿Donde estoy? – preguntó 

\- Esta es mi habitación – le respondió el chico mientras que giraba para poder verle la cara – es un lugar seguro para personas como nosotros 

\- ¿Nosotros? – Realmente Baekhyun no entendía que estaba pasando y porque el chico se refería a ellos como si fueran iguales

\- Con poderes – le respondió Lay como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – como tu y yo 

\- Estas equivocado – le intentó aclarar Baekhyun – yo no tengo poderes – ante esto el chico lanzó una risa y si realmente el de cabellos grises creía que la sonrisa de este hombre era hermosa, escucharlo reír lo había desconectado de la tierra por pocos segundos, pero rápidamente volvió por el simple hecho de que no podía permitir que ese Lay lo calumniara

\- Definitivamente no estoy equivocado, estuve cuidando de ti durante uno de los episodios más fuertes de rechazo a supresores – Respondió Lay mientras que volvía a reírse, y Baek mentiría si negara que sintió ganas de aguantar la respiración 

\- No sé de que hablas, no soy yo – repitió el menor de los dos, realmente esta discusión lo comenzó a cansar, seguramente es una mala pasada jugada por Chanyeol y Sehun como venganza por la broma que él le hizo a su amigo gigante hace unos meses, pero ya se estaba pasando y jugar con el hecho de tener poderes, es un tema bastante sensible, pero, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el cuarto se encontraba un poco más luminoso que antes 

\- Podrías dejar de hacer eso, no quiero volver a sedarte y no puedes brillar como el sol cada vez que te enojes, alguien podría descubrir tus poderes 

\- ¿Brillar? ¿Poderes? Seguramente me estas confundiendo – siguió insistiendo Baekhyun sin frutos porque Lay lo miró sorprendido antes de señalarle su mano de la cual estaba emanando una extraña luz blanca - ¿Qué es esto? – murmuró acercando un poco más su mano a su cara y viendo como una luz blanca caía sobre sus ojos – 

\- No lo sabías – eso definitivamente no era una pregunta – hemos visto casos similares sin embargo no duran tanto tiempo sin haber rechazado los supresores, pero tranquilo, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte sin importar nada 

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – le preguntó el de cabello gris - ¿Cómo llegue acá?

\- Yo, mis amigos – le explico el otro – Xiumin te trajo junto a tus amigos para que te ayudemos, espera que voy a traer al resto para que te expliquemos

\- ¿Dónde están mis amigos? – preguntó, realmente quería asegurarse que esto no sea un plan para secuestrarlo, este chico admitió que tiene poderes y quien sabe de que son capases 

\- Están afuera– le respondió - pero queremos hablar contigo, antes de nada, para que entiendas qué es esto – en ese momento el chico salió de su habitación dejando a Baekhyun completamente solo 

¿Qué es esto?, se preguntó el chico, despertó en la cama de este joven que aparentemente tiene poderes y le dijo que él también, y que lo único que quiere es protegerlo, cuando ni siquiera lo conoce, lo único que sabía de él es que es el hijo de una de las personas más poderosas del país, le dijo que sus amigos están junto a él pero no puede verlos, esto es demasiado raro, podría ser un esquema demasiado elaborado para secuestrarlo, pero por alguna razón le costaba creer que este chico podría estar mintiendo o tener un plan malvado. 

Después de lo que parecieron segundos llegó el chico acompañado de más personas, primero uno bastante alto y delgado, de labios gruesos y cabello rubio, que mantenía una cara sería y el ceño fruncido sin separar la mirada de Baekhyun, detrás de él entró Minseok quien lo saludó junto a su novio Luhan, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ellos acá?, pensó en ese instante el de cabellos grises.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el chico esperando una explicación – Minseok ¿qué esta pasando aquí? 

\- Ellos son mis amigos – respondió el chico- el es Lay – dice señalando al chico de piel más clara, junto al cual despertó, quien le sonrió de forma amigable a forma de saludo – aunque creo que a él lo conoces – agregó Minseok – su poder es curar gente, él ha estado estos días ayudándote a salir adelante, creo que ya te explicó que tu caso fue muy especial – Parecía que Minseok estaba a punto de decirle más, pero un carraspeo del chico más alto le llamó la atención – creo que ya conoces a Luhan, su poder es la telequinesia – le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él a darle la mano – y este de acá – termina Minseok mientras se acercó al chico alto y le dio una palmada en la espalda – es Kris, nuestro líder, su poder es volar, faltan Kai, Chen y D.O. pero ellos se encuentran ocupados, como puedes ver todos tenemos poderes, como tú

\- Lamento sonar repetitivo, pero no entiendo mucho – preguntó Baekhyun, realmente saber que Minseok este metido en esto le da un poco más de seguridad porque el sabe que no le va a hacer daño a uno de los mejores amigos de su primo, pero eso no significaba nada y en este momento sentía como si desconociera al Minseok con el cual ha hablado por muchos años

\- Somos ExoPlanet un grupo hecho para proteger a los que son como nosotros – dijo Kris – nos enfocamos principalmente en los que se encuentran al otro lado del muro, les enseñamos como controlar sus poderes sin necesidad de supresores, y les damos un lugar seguro para mostrarse tal cual como son, pero también ayudamos de este lado, conseguimos comida para los que más necesiten, ropa y con la ayuda de muchos de los del otro lado educación, este es un lugar donde todas las personas con poderes pueden sentirse seguras sin importar el origen. 

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con esto? – preguntó –

\- Eres uno de los nuestros – dijo Kris como si fuera lo más obvio – específicamente uno del primer grupo, vamos a ayudarte para que te adaptes a tus poderes, según lo que nos informo Lay tu no sabías nada de ellos, para eso estamos, te vamos a enseñar a controlarlos, D.O. te va a ayudar en el colegio para que nadie te descubra, no puedes volver a tomar supresores, te acompañaremos en cada paso del proceso de acondicionamiento 

\- La única condición es que no le puedes decir a nadie – agregó Luhan – nadie sabe de este lugar y lo mejor sería mantenerlo así 

\- No somos un grupo terrorista y no nos encontramos involucrados con la guerra pero hay más de una persona que creería eso si nos descubrieran – dijo Minseok – creo que lo mejor por el momento es no comentarle nada de esto a tus padres, pero si consideramos que debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que consumes porque si por alguna razón tomas supresores tu vida va a estar en riesgo 

\- ¿Junmyeon sabe de esto? ¿tu madre? – preguntó Bakehyun y esta vez todos sabían que se encontraban fuera de la conversación 

\- Mi madre conoce mis poderes – le explicó Minseok – sabe que Luhan los tiene pero creo que entre menos sepa es mejor para ella, Junmyeon no sabe nada y es mejor que permanezca de ese modo – Ante eso Baekhyun soltó un bufido, es obvio que a el le conviene que nadie se entere, Junmyeon es uno de los mejores militares en inteligencia, se ha encargado de la mayoría de los últimos operativos en los cuales a tomado a las pandillas más terribles, es un héroe de guerra ante los ojos del país y no solo eso, su novia murió a manos de un ladrón con poderes, desde ese día él se ha puesto la meta de acabar con esas personas 

\- Sehun dijo que pronto vendría – le dijo – 

\- Eso no es tu asunto – le recriminó Minseok 

\- Se convierte en mi asunto cuando decides tomar el lado de los que mataron a Irene, Minho, Heechul, Kibum y a Junho– le espetó Baek 

\- Es tu asunto cuando decido proteger a los míos solo por el hecho de que si no hubiese hecho esto, estaríamos en tu entierro porque no tuviste a nadie que te ayudara – gritó Minseok – en este mundo nada es blanco o negro, el simple hecho de que tengas poderes no te hace malo, solo diferente, no es tu asunto con quien me relaciono ni quienes son mis amigos, lo que te concierne es que te vamos a ayudar para hacer todo esto más fácil para ti – terminó de decir Minseok para después a salir por la puerta dando un portazo 

\- Bueno – intentó decir Lay para calmar la tensión que quedo después de la ida de Minseok del lugar – Eso fue un poco incomodo

\- D.O. Va a cuidar de ti en la escuela y después de eso vendrás a este lugar para que Lay y yo te entrenemos – le dijo Kris – Xiumin te va a ayudar a mantenerte calmado y a usar los poderes lo menos posible, y quiero que esto quede claro, nuestra misión es cuidar a los nuestros no participar en la guerra que ocurre a nuestro alrededor – agregó Kris retirándose del lugar seguido de Luhan quien le dio una mirada reprobadora

\- Al parecer no di una buena impresión – dijo Baekhyun después de varios minutos cuando se encontraba a solas con Lay – ¿no vas a ir con tus amigos a formar el grupo de Baekhyun es un idiota? 

\- No seas tonto – respondió Lay, riendo ante esto, definitivamente Baekhyun no se sonrojo ante esto, simplemente el calor de la habitación hace que su piel se sonroje – simplemente se encuentran enojados, no eres el primero en tomar esta noticia mal y si vemos tus antecedentes lo tomaste mejor de lo que esperaba, simplemente usaste tu experiencia en las personas como nosotros, y al parecer no ha sido muy buena, pero quiero que recuerdes cada vez que creas que somos malas personas por naturaleza que tu eres uno de nosotros. 

Baekhyun ya no quería hablar más del tema, simplemente quería encontrarse con sus amigos y entrar a un ambiente donde las personas no lo hicieran sentir mal.

\- ¿Donde están mis amigos? – preguntó mirando a Lay 

\- Ya los llamo, van a estar muy felices de verte – respondió – llevan estos días esperando a que despertaras 

\- ¿Días? – preguntó 

\- Hoy es viernes – le explicó – menos mal que D.O. convenció a tus amigos el martes de ir al colegio porque de otro modo esos chicos hubiesen llamado demasiado la atención – después de eso se retiró de la habitación para llamar a los chicos, no sin antes volver a sonreírle a modo de despedida 

Pocos minutos después llegaron Lay seguido de Chanyeol y Sehun quienes miraban suspicazmente al sonriente sanador, pero al ver a Baekhyun despierto, sonrieron y se acercaron al chico.

\- Nos habías preocupado – le recriminó Chanyeol – te vimos en el piso convulsionando 

\- Si, no sabíamos que hacer – agregó el menor – llamamos a Minseok y el nos trajo aquí  
\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que eres uno de ellos? – preguntó Chanyeol haciendo el ambiente en el que se encontraban un poco más pesado - ¿qué puedes hacer?

\- Me acabo de enterar – les explica Baekhyun – Lay dice que ya le habían llegado casos similares, niños que estuvieron bajo supresores durante toda la vida, y que demostraron sus habilidades desde que eran muy jóvenes, al parecer yo soy uno de ellos, no conozco mis poderes, Lay dice que puedo brillar 

\- Eso es lo que todos dicen – Le comentó Sehun – estuve leyendo del tema, pero al parecer el sábado que caíste al suelo y comenzaste a convulsionar la luz que emitía tu cuerpo era el poder, Minseok dice que quieren ver hasta donde llega tu poder cuando te entrenen 

\- No quiero ver hasta donde llegan mis poderes – dijo Baekhyun – Quiero aprender cómo detenerlos 

\- Pero … - intentó decir Sehun, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Baekhyun quien ya se encontraba exasperado por la charla de sus poderes y eso que solo hablaban del tema pocos minutos, no quería imaginarse tocando el tema con Minseok y sus amigos 

\- Son mis poderes Hun, no quiero ser uno de ellos – le dijo – solo quiero ser un chico normal, como ustedes

\- Minseok dice que llega un punto que sientes que son parte de ti – explicó – Me comentaba que cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin poder usar sus poderes, especialmente cuando Junmyeon se encontraba cerca, se sentía vacío como si le faltara algo todo el tiempo y cuando tenía la oportunidad de usarlos era como si esa sensación muriera. 

\- Él es diferente – dijo – los ha usado durante demasiado tiempo, yo nunca los he tenido no puedo extrañar lo que nunca tuve. 

\- Es verdad – le dijo Chanyeol – además son sus poderes, puede hacer o no lo que quiera, no es asunto de ninguno de ellos 

\- Cambiemos de tema – dijo Baekhyun ya se encontraba cansado de hablar de eso, llevaba pocas horas despierto y no ha hablado de una cosa diferente al tema – ¿Cómo están las cosas en la escuela? 

Después de eso la conversación pasó a temas más divertidos, le contaron sobre los últimos chismes de la escuela, la programación de los próximos partidos de Béisbol, las nuevas canciones que habían sacado sus artistas favoritos y temas de ese estilo, hasta que ya era muy tarde y Lay se abrió la puerta anunciándoles que ya era hora de dormir, y necesitaba su ropa para dormir, esa fue la señal de ellos para retirarse de la habitación del joven sanador dejándolos solos. 

\- ¿Vas a dormir aquí? – le preguntó el de cabellos grises 

\- Claro que no – respondió el mayor – teniendo en cuenta lo que le dijiste a Minseok se que no te encontrarías cómodo durmiendo conmigo, no te sentirías seguro

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- No es obvio – le comenzó a explicar Lay – Crees que somos peligrosos, te podría hacer daño mientras duermes – al parecer estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por hacer parecer que lo que dice no lo estaba hiriendo 

\- No eres tú – Baekhyun no sabía porque sentía el deber de confortarlo - ya hemos dormido juntos, tu estuviste para mi cuando me encontraba dormido, me salvaste la vida, eres un sanador, no una amenaza – después de eso pudo ver como se formó una sonrisa en la cara de Lay – Aunque cabe resaltar que igual no podríamos caber muy cómodos en esta cama 

\- Es mejor que dormir en el cuarto de Kris mientras que Luhan y Xiumin se encuentran en el cuarto de al lado – dijo el chico mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, bastante apurado al parecer no quería que Baekhyun se arrepintiera– voy a decirle a Kris que dormiré en mi habitación – ante eso él no pudo hacer más que reír mientras se encontraba acostado en la cama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a este FF, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer los comentarios y ver los kudos, incluso las vistas me hacen muy feliz. En serio GRACIAS.
> 
> Se que me demoro un rato en actualizar pero no es porque lo este dejando de lado, ya llevo varios capítulos, simplemente que prefiero actualizar con tiempo, estaba esperando tener 2 o 3 capitulo finalizados antes de publicar el siguiente capitulo. Lo que puedo asegurar es que las publicaciones serán al menos una vez al mes. 
> 
> Principalmente estos dos capítulos son como para dar un contexto general del lugar y presentación de algunos de los miembros, entonces la historia está moviéndose un poco más lenta, y todavía no hay mucho romance, pero con el tiempo se va a poner más interesante.
> 
> Disculpen si cometí errores ortográficos o de redacción, no tengo alguien que lo revise antes de que publique entonces a pesar de que lo leo al menos 10 veces antes de publicar se me pasan algunas cosas.


	3. Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos a Suho y a Tao!! último fin de semana antes de que Baek entre a clases ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz cumpleaños a Xiumin.  
> Nuestro hada de nieve cumple años!!!!

En el punto mas alto del muro que separa la ciudad, se encontraba ZiTao mirando a la distancia, pensaba en sus planes para el futuro y lo que esperaba el mundo para él, sus padres quienes esperaban que a diferencia de ellos pudiera hacer una vida de algo justo, lograra ser uno de los que ayudara a cambiar el mundo para que esto fuera más justo y la situación en contra de los suyos cambie. 

Tao tenía poderes, al igual que su padre, desde que podía recordar su primera memoria fue su padre mientras le explicaba la situación del mundo, como sus abuelos hicieron un esfuerzo para mantener sus poderes ocultos, para subir a lo más alto en la pirámide de poder y que él tenía el deber de hacer lo mismo con su hijo, Tao, todo esto para estar entre las personas que pueden cambiar las reglas, para que los suyos no sean oprimidos ni maltratados, como ahora. 

Su poder es controlar el tiempo, bastante útil y fácil de ocultar. No puede viajar al pasado y arreglar los errores que ha cometido, ni viajar al futuro, simplemente hace pasar el tiempo más rápido o lento, hasta ahora, porque no ha tenido la posibilidad de practicar mucho por miedo a hacer algo irremediable, pero no puede quejarse, era un poder magnifico y le daba tiempo de sobra para estudiar y trabajar, y es bastante difícil de reconocer, ha escuchado los rumores, de sus poderes en la escuela pero realmente nadie ha podido demostrarlo, ni siquiera han adivinado cuál es su poder, y espera que esto se mantenga de esta forma. 

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Kris se detuvo frente suyo en el aire, seguramente durante sus vuelos nocturnos para vigilar los alrededores, y lo miró reprobatoriamente, como si estuviera a pocos segundos de regañarlo, Tao levantó su mano en señal de “no molestes otra vez” 

\- Tu padre no va a disfrutar saber que estás aquí- le dijo el chico sin dejar de volar frente suyo, lo que hace el mayor con sus poderes era simplemente presumir

Porque aparte de ser una de los nuevos ricos más importantes del país su padre es uno de los benefactores de ExoPlanet, la casa donde vive Kris, y aunque prefirió mantenerse como donante anónimo algunos de los lideres sabían de esto, Xiumin, Luhan, y Kris llegaron a un acuerdo, lo único que él pidió a cambio fue proteger a su hijo, como si Tao necesitara protección, el ganó un cinturón negro en artes marciales, y durante los fines de semana se escapaba de su casa para practicar artes marciales mixtas en un cuadrilátero, pero su padre quería asegurarse por lo que a veces le tocaba aguantar a Kris buscándolo en las noches para ver que estuviera bien, y cuando sus compañeros se pasaban de la raya, este lo iba a recoger y lo llevaba a su casa, manteniendo el bajo perfil. 

Pero eso no significaba que fuera fastidioso tener a Kris detrás suyo todo el tiempo y monitorizándolo, él era bueno, a veces le daba tiempo, y cuando se sentía solo podía llamar al chico para que le ayudara, el problema era que cuando quería un segundo a solas, el chico nunca lo dejaba en paz, porque se preocupaba, y la Crush que tiene por el más alto. 

Porque no hay que negar, Kris era un hombre alto, delgado, con sus cabellos oscuros, labios gruesos y su forma de mirar, siempre ha generado esa sensación de chico malo que para Tao era como un afrodisíaco, además, tatuajes a lo largo de sus brazos y su torso, hicieron que perdiera la cuenta en la cantidad de veces que ha tenido que darse placer para curar la erección que frecuentemente le generaba. 

Lo peor es cuando tuvo que hablar por primera vez con él, se dio cuenta que es una de las personas más dulces que ha tenido la suerte de conocer, siempre ha colocado los intereses de los otros por encima suyo, y lo escucha en cada conversación que tienen como si lo que tuviera que decir fuera lo más importante en el mundo. Realmente lo que siente por el chico ha pasado de simple deseo y se ha convertido en una Crush, que completa toda la definición, si su padre se enterara, es seguro que el más alto estaría muerto. 

\- Estaba pensando – le respondió Tao, bruscamente – no tienes que acompañarme, necesito estar solo.

\- ¿Puedo saber en que estás pensando? – preguntó el otro genuinamente curioso, Tao agradecía su interés pero no deseaba decirle a nadie como se encontraba cansado de mantenerse oculto y que sus compañeros lo molesten, no es que quisiera ser como Do Kyungsoo – Al chico solo le faltaba admitir que tiene poderes – pero sería bueno poder defenderse un poco de sus compañeros, también poder ayudar más a los que son como él que se encuentran en su escuela, D.O. puede hablar con ellos y ayudarles en lo que necesiten, siempre está haciendo lo mejor por los suyos 

\- En nada – mintió, intentó darle una sonrisa al mayor, pero al parecer no funcionó porque simplemente le lanzó un suspiro aburrido 

\- Vamos, te llevo a tu casa, allí también puedes pensar en nada – le dijo a modo de broma 

\- No quiero – sabía que sonaba como un chico malcriado, pero realmente el último lugar que quería ver era su casa, su padre no se encontraba y se sentía bastante solo

\- Te puedo hacer compañía allá – insistió el mayor, pero eso solo enfureció más a Kris

\- Llévame a tu casa – le rogó el chico - se que no puedo salir de tu habitación, pero por lo menos no estaré solo, sabes que mi padre no se molestara si piensa que me estas cuidando

\- En la casa está pasando muchas cosas – le intentó explicar Kris pero ya sabía que nada que dijera podía quitarle a Tao la idea 

\- Por favor Yifan – dijo su nombre mientras usaba su mirada más dulce sabía que esa era la forma de convencerlo de hacer lo que sea 

\- Bueno, - el chico ya se había rendido como en ocasiones previas – pero no puedes salir de mi habitación, mañana a primera hora te voy a llevar a tu casa

\- Claro – le aseguró el chico, mientras el otro lo tomaba en sus brazos

Cuando llegaron a la casa del mayor, todos estaban dormidos, no se escuchaba ninguna voz en el lugar, ellos aprovecharon para entrar rápidamente a la habitación del mayor, prácticamente corriendo, realmente no fue difícil y nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos, al entrar Tao se acostó en la cama del otro y cayo dormido mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Mientras que Kris lo miraba dormir atentamente pensando en que hacer con él. 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Junmyeon entró a su casa de la forma más silenciosa posible, esperando sorprender a su madre y hermano, ellos esperaban que volviera en pocos días, pero logró convencer a su capitán que le permitiera unos días de vacaciones antes de comenzar a trabajar en las afueras de esta ciudad, quería aprovechar ese tiempo para estar con su familia, tener un buen rato juntos y cuando obtuvo su respuesta decidió no decirle a su familia para sorprenderlos. 

Pero él acabó sorprendido, porque en la casa nadie se encontraba en la casa, cuando le preguntó a la joven que trabajaba vigilando la casa, esta le explicó que su madre se encontraba de viaje, Minseok con su novio, un tal Luhan al parecer, y Sehun había salido con sus amigos hace días y no ha vuelto, ni siquiera para ir a clases. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlos hasta mañana, seguramente si llevaban tanto tiempo sin venir a casa pronto volverían, se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando despertó al día siguiente solo encontró a las personas que ayudaban en su casa, no había rastro de sus familiares y mucho menos de que alguien hubiese dormido en las habitaciones de ellos, Junmyeon cansado de la situación decidió llamar a Minseok para preguntarle donde se encontraba y por qué no iba hacia la casa. El chico tardó minutos en responder el celular.

\- ¿Junmyeon? – preguntó a modo de saludo como si, no creía que escuchaba la voz de su hermano - ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no hablamos. 

\- Estoy en casa – le dijo el menor riéndose del tono de su hermano – vine antes para sorprenderlos, pero al final el sorprendido fui yo. 

\- ¿Acabas de llegar? – preguntó – 

\- Llegué anoche, pero ninguno de ustedes estaba, pensé en llamarlos antes, después me di cuenta de que era muy posible que tuvieran planes y volvieran más tarde. aproveché para acomodarme en el cuarto no te preocupes – Le aclaró, sabía que su hermano en ese momento se encontraba pensando en formas para pagar su error – no fue un problema, pude organizar mi habitación y recordar buenos tiempos

\- Voy en camino – dijo Minseok – le voy a mandar un mensaje a Sehun agregó 

\- Eso sería bueno, llevamos un año sin vernos personalmente – le dijo Junmyeon – podemos ponernos al día 

\- Por supuesto vamos a comer los tres en el mejor restaurante y después pasaremos la noche en mi habitación hablando de los últimos meses

\- ¿Como en lo viejos tiempos?

\- Por supuesto – le aseguró Minseok antes de colgar dejando a Junmyeon completamente solo. 

Realmente no tenía muchos amigos en el pueblo, la mayoría de sus amigos vivos se fueron de la ciudad y sus amigos más cercanos se encuentran muertos, por lo que en este momento lo más cercano que tenía a compañía es su familia. 

Sabía que muchas personas darían muchas cosas por estar junto a él, héroe condecorado de la armada, el soldado más joven de la historia en haber sido ascendido a capitán, hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del país y hermano del futuro CEO de la compañía de entretenimiento y comunicaciones más grande del país, pero él simplemente ya no se encontraba interesado en tener amigos falsos. 

Después de lo que pasó con Irene descubrió que entre más pequeño sea tu circulo más difícil era elegir mal, por lo que decidió ser selectivo y cuando Minho murió supo que cuando no dejas entrar mucha gente a tu circulo cercano, menos posibilidad tienes de acabar con el corazón roto. Por lo que ahora simplemente se relaciona con su familia y en el ámbito laboral con sus compañeros de trabajo. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Kris se levanto en el sofá de su habitación bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Minseok quien se encontraba en recostado contra la puerta del Cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo entraste? – Preguntó 

\- Venía a decirte que iba a salir, y olvidaste poner el seguro – le explicó el chico – me pregunto ¿qué hubiera pasado si Lay hubiese necesitado entrar a tu habitación o Jongin? Tengo una mejor pregunta ¿qué hubiese hecho Kyungsoo si entrara a tu habitación y encontrar a su compañero de clases durmiendo en tu cama? 

\- Ellos lo hubiesen mantenido en secreto – dijo Yifan – e igual no iba a pasar 

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó – Lay durmió junto a Baekhyun y D.O. tuvo que compartir habitación con Sehun, sabes que el chico no puede ser descubierto, y no quiero pensar en que pasará si su padre se entera de lo que pasa entre ustedes 

\- Nada – le interrumpió Yifan - entre nosotros no pasa nada 

\- Por supuesto, pero no es porque tu no lo quieras – comenzó Minseok

\- Puedes callarte – le espetó duramente – no tiene que desertarse – porque era posible que al más alto le gustara un poco su protegido, pero nadie se podía enterar, en especial Tao y su padre 

\- Si, su padre se enterara - dijo el mayor – 

\- No se va a enterar, y no estábamos haciendo nada malo – explicó Kris 

\- Estás siendo imprudente – le recordó el chico – en este momento no te das cuenta, pero algún día alguien se va a descubrirlo o peor el chico se va a encariñar contigo, si me dejaras… 

\- No, Xiumin sabes que no necesito tu ayuda con esto – le interrumpió – ya tú haces bastante por nosotros. 

\- Si tu lo dices – respondió poco convencido – te venía a decir que Junmyeon acaba de llegar a casa, pasaré el día junto a él. 

\- Bueno, hoy yo estaré en el taller – le dijo – tuvimos un problema con una de las pandillas, no se si Luhan te había comentado.

\- Con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos podido hablar mucho – le confiesa Minseok, con tristeza después de lo de Baekhyun lo único que han hecho es discutir, esperaba que la situación con su novio mejorara pronto 

\- No te preocupes, las cosas entre ustedes se solucionaran 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Cuando Minseok salió de la habitación de Yifan, se dirigió a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse y después fue hacia la cocina donde se encontraban Kyungsoo y sus amigos realizando el desayuno, mientras bromeaban, aprovechó esa oportunidad para presentar a Baekhyun por lo que subió a la habitación de Yixing donde ambos se encontraban alistándose para bajar, al parecer, se habían logrado comprender, charlaban tranquilamente y reían de las bromas de Baekhyun, mientras terminaban de arreglar la habitación 

\- Buenos días – dijo a modo de saludo interrumpiendo la charla – Es hora de desayunar, te voy a presentar a los otros chicos, y te doy los horarios después de esto te mostrare el lugar y como llegar, porque debo irme durante el día. 

\- ¿No puede hacerlo Lay? – preguntó Baekhyun 

\- Lay tiene cosas que hacer – dijo Minseok, antes de dirigirse al sanador – Me dijeron que te necesitaban en el hospital, ayer hubo un problema bastante fuerte y están sobrepasados.

\- Iré tan pronto termine de arreglarme y comer – dijo Lay, dejando a Baekhyun aburrido con la idea de dejar al sanador

 

Cuando ya habían bajado hacia la cocina la mesa se encontraba preparada con D.O. Jongin y Chen sentados en sus puestos mientras que al otro lado de la mesa Sehun y Chanyeol, quienes le indicaron a Baekhyun que tomara asiento junto a ellos, Kris y Luhan habían salido a atender otros asuntos, el ambiente se encontraba bastante tenso se miraban entre ellos como si se odiaran mutuamente, menos Baekhyun quien no dejaba de mirar a Kyungsoo sorprendido

\- ¿Qué hace el aquí? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa 

\- D.O. está encargado de acompañarte y cuidar de ti en la escuela – explicó, comenzó a intentar hablar de forma más tranquilizadora - se que no te gusta mucho la idea de pasar tiempo con personas como nosotros, pero alguien te debe acompañar para que se disminuya el riesgo de que te expongas

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que debo pasar todo el día en compañía de Do Kyungsoo? – preguntó Baekhyun, de ningún modo se encontraba dispuesto a estar con el, es la persona más pretenciosa que había conocido en su vida, la mitad del tiempo pasa mirándolos mal o girando sus ojos 

\- Tranquilo yo tampoco quiero estar contigo – espetó Kyungsoo – y mucho menos con tus amigos, pero debo hacerlo para evitar que tu nos descubras, y no soy solo yo, en nuestra escuela hay al menos 30 niños con poderes que yo conozco, entonces te agradecería que no te dedicaras a quejarte de esto 

\- Te presento a Chen – dijo señalando primero a un chico sonriente, delgado, bajo, de cabello negro quien simplemente lo miró – y este gigante es Kai – señala a un chico que esta junto a Kyungsoo, alto, quien lo miraba fijamenre – son mis heranos pequeños

\- Espero que podamos ser civilizados entre nosotros durante un rato – les dijo Xiumin a lo que D.O. y Baekhyun respondieron resoplando - yles aseguro que si discuten una vez no pensare dos veces antes de comenzar a congelarlos 

\- ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer el día de hoy? - preguntó Lay para iniciar conversación, pero ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a hablar, hasta que Minseok le dio una mirada fuerte a Kai que hizo que este comenzara a hablar

\- Vamos a escuchar música un rato - dijo - después hacer nuestros deberes y jugar un poco, realmente no tenemos planes en especifico 

\- Perfecto, ¿Por que no invitan a Chanyeol y a Baekhyun a unirse? - preguntó Minseok con una sonrisa - yo voy a hacerle el tour a Baekhyun del lugar, después van a estar solos, y Sehun va a estar conmigo

\- Magnifico — murmuró Kyungsoo - Así nos conocemos y Baekhyun puede ver que el simple hecho de tener poderes no hace que todos seamos naturalmente malvados - le dijo con sorna, haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara al recordar la discusión de ayer - Y Chanyeol no va a tener que verme 24/7 para saber cuál es mi color favorito

\- ¡Kyungsoo! - le advirtió Minseok - estás a pocos segundos de sufrir quemaduras por frío - dijo callando al chico de forma abrupta girando a ver a su hermano - ahora Chen muestra por qué eres el mayor e invítalos amablemente a pasar el día con ustedes 

\- ¿Quieren pasar el día con nosotros? - repitió Chen tampoco muy entusiasmado por la idea - así pudiéramos conocernos y no comenzaríamos a discutir cada vez que nos veamos

\- Bueno - dice Chanyeol, todavía con la cara roja después del comentario de Kyungsoo 

\- Vamos - dijo Jongin hablando por segunda vez, Kyungsoo no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto por la idea de pasar el día con Baekhyun y Chanyeol. 

Después de que terminaron de comer, Xiumin y Baekhyun se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones de atrás para iniciar el tour mientras que Chanyeol Sehun y el trío se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Chen para jugar videojuegos. Lay se quedó organizando la comida para ir a pasar una visita en el hospital.

 

Varios minutos después se encontraba Baekhyun en el tercer piso de la casa, lo único que quedaba era que le dijeran donde estaban las habitaciones de los 3 mayores, para poder dar por finalizado el tour y así iniciar su día de “Bonding” junto a Doh Kyungsoo y sus amigos. 

En ese momento Xiumin recibió una llamada, le dijo que esperara unos segundos allí, y lo dejó completamente solo, pero no por mucho tiempo porque en ese momento Baekhyun escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Kris, posiblemente un animal escondido en el cuarto de Kris intentando escapar, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando Huang Zitao mientras salía de la habitación. 

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Baekhyun, primero Doh Kyungsoo y ahora ZiTao, ¿Qué es esto, la reunión de chicos raros de la escuela? – no me digas que tu también eres como ellos o qué vives aquí, eso explicaría mucho sobre ti – pero el chico en vez de responderle volvió a entrar a la habitación y cerro la puerta – No importa lo mucho que te escondas ZiTao no se me va a olvidar que te vi aquí – Eso logró lo que el rubio esperaba, porque Tao abrió la puerta. 

\- Tienes razón – dijo el chico – no lo vas a olvidar, pero te pido que no le digas a Xiumin lo que viste, si lo descubre me separará de Kris 

\- ¿Minseok no sabe que estás aquí? – preguntó curioso, por la impresión inicial que tenía del lugar Minseok parecía enterado de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero bueno, este lugar no todo es lo que parece, y no puede negar que disfruta la idea de saber algo que el mayor no sabe.

\- Si, lo sabe - respondió Tao pudo escuchar el suspiro de decepción del otro – pero nadie a parte de Minseok, Luhan y Kris lo pueden saber

\- ¿Por qué? – este misterio se estaba poniendo mas interesante a cada segundo, pero vio que Tao dudo un poco antes de decirlo por lo que presionó un poco más al menor – Tranquilo, igual le puedo preguntar a Minseok 

\- Porque eso fue lo que pidió mi padre a cambio de ayudarlos – terminó diciendo – no preguntes más porque no sé mucho, pero por favor no le digas nada de este encuentro a Kris o a Minseok, no me vas a sentir a partir de ahora, realmente no tengo muchos amigos, la única persona con la que hablo es él y no quiero perderlo – el alto sonaba bastante desesperado

Eso pareció tocar una fibra en Baekhyun porque inmediatamente se sintió mal por el alto, a pesar de su aspecto intimidante en la escuela, su actitud de niño, junto con su delicadeza, su acento, y las historias de su padre, hacía que los compañeros lo tomaran como un juego, por lo que era molestado bastante en la escuela, le llamaban nombres, se reían de sus comentarios, lo imitaban e incluso había un grupo particular de chicos muy interesados que lo usaban como saco de boxeo. Baekhyun no iba a negar que alguna vez se río de las bromas al chico, ni que inició algunas de estas, pero en este momento, mientras escuchaba al alto hablar sobre el único amigo que tenía se sintió mal por todo lo que había hecho.

Fue como si algo cambiara en ese momento, ya no era el raro del colegio, por primera vez vio a Tao como un joven asustado, un marginado. En su escuela nadie habla con el alto, algunos dicen que se ve terrorífico, pero al final cuando los otros lo molestan se les va el miedo y deciden utilizarlo para burlarse y pasar un buen rato a costa de él, puede recordar la cantidad de veces que escucho al chico llorar en el baño, o simplemente irse temprano porque le habían hecho una broma muy pesada, realmente le vendría bien un nuevo amigo y teniendo en cuenta la situación actual de Baekhyun no le vendría mal hablar con alguien como Tao. Alguien que no lo mire con pesar como Lay, ni como sus amigos quienes lo miraron como si él fuera otra persona. 

\- ¿Cuál es tu poder? - Preguntó, pero al ver que el otro le miró al borde de las lagrimas intento tranquilizarlo – el mío es la luz, no quiero volver a usarlo, pero Yixing dice que con un buen entrenamiento podría ser bueno, ¿sabes que su poder es sanar? – preguntó, sabia que estaba hablando demasiado y que eso podría asustar aun más a Tao pero no podía parar – es uno de los mejores poderes del mundo y se nota que él aprovecha sus poderes para hacer el mundo mejor. Por la gente, y no lo estoy diciendo solo porque me salvo la vida y porque a pesar de que no he sido muy amable con él o con sus amigos no me ha echado de su casa, Lay es muy bueno 

\- Lo sé – dijo Tao, sin comprender como Baekhyun comenzó a hablar de Lay de un momento a otro – nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero es bastante unido con Kris y he escuchado miles de cosas de él 

\- Kris no me cae muy bien – le dijo – pero creo que el también me odia a mi, pero volviendo al tema, yo manejo la luz, según mis amigos y Lay alumbre el cuarto como si estuvieran viendo una estrella lo único que deseo en este momento es detenerlo, volver a ser normal, no se si entiendes

\- Tiempo – le dijo Tao interrumpiendo al más bajo– puedo detener o adelantar el tiempo a mi gusto, ahora me tengo que ir Xiumin debe estar por llegar.

Ese fue el momento que escucharon pasos en la escalera, seguramente Xiumin, quien hablaba con otrapersona,, Sehun, Tao aprovechó ese momento para volver a entrar a la habitación a esconderse. Mientras que Baekhyun intento poner su cara mas inocente para que no se diera cuenta. 

\- Vamos a terminar – dijo el mayor, esta vez acompañado de Sehun que se encontraba bastante feliza de ir a donde su primo – después de eso te llevare a la habitación de Kai para que estés con ellos 

Cuando Baekhyun entró a la habitación de Kai encontró a Chanyeol y el chico bajo que no era Doh, no recordaba su nombre, ¿Chung? Jugando una partida de Mario Kart, Chanyeol estaba perdiendo porque se notaba bastante frustrado, sus orejas se veían rojas y no podía evitar lanzar gruñidos pocos, mientras que el otro soltaba gritos de dicha cada poco tiempo, y para él que es una persona ruidosa podía decir que ese otro era bastante ruidoso. 

\- Chen deja al pobre chico descansar – dijo Kai que se encontraba acostado en una de las 2 camas con su cabeza sobre los muslos de Do, mientras que este le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente, he allí la razón de la frustración de Chanyeol 

\- Estoy de acuerdo, si quieres verdadera competencia puedes jugar conmigo – dijo Baekhyun – es el turno de que otras personas jueguen 

\- Puedes intentar ganarme – se burló el otro – pero no va a funcionar – En esos momentos Baekhyun podía dejar de lado que estas son las primeras palabras que se dicen mutuamente, su prioridad era ganar.

\- Vamos a verlo – respondió, tomo asiento en el brazo del sofá de la habitación frente al televisor, era bastante pequeño, solo con espacio para dos personas por lo que decidió mover a su gigante amigo – Chanyeol, dame espacio para jugar un rato

Chanyeol se movió del lugar sentándose en la cama en la que no se encontraban acostados Do con su amigo, para dedicarse a ver bastante enojado al suelo, al gigante no le gustaba perder y se le notaba mucho en este momento. Baekhyun lanzó una sonrisa de lado, es hora de patearle el trasero a estos chicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por demorarme tanto en publicar, pero he tenido unos días difíciles, muchas gracias por leer esto, solo saber que alguien lee esto me hace feliz, Muchas Gracias. 
> 
> PD. Espero que no odien a Do realmente todos son buenas personas sino que están dentro de un universo complicado.  
> PD2 Espero que les guste Tao, es hermoso, y su relación con Kris es como hermosa por lo menos en esta historia. 
> 
> Espero que les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun asiste a clases y tiene que estar con Kyungsoo. Se define quien va a ser el maestro de Baek.

Después del desastre que había sido la semana pasada para Baekhyun, este sería su primer día de clases, durante el fin de semana no pasó nada importante, estuvo junto a Chanyeol, Doh y sus amigos, no podía decir que se llevaron muy bien y que ya son amigos, pero no fue terrible, el enano era pretencioso y no entendía como era posible que Chanyeol se fijara en él. También intentó buscar a Zitao pero no lo volvió a ver, las pocas veces que logró llegar hacia las habitaciones superiores, no pudo verlo, esperaba encontrarlo hoy.

Durante el receso fue la primera vez que vío ZiTao, se encontraba con la mirada baja e intentando esconderse lo más posible del resto, no pudo notar a Baekhyun con la suficiente velocidad como para esconderse, y el de cabellos grises aprovechó esto para sorprenderlo.

\- ZiTao – le llamó a su lado, asustando al alto quien dio un salto hacia atrás – ¿Quieres comer conmigo y mis amigos?

\- ¿Qué estás...? – No pudo terminar la pregunta porque Baekhyun siguió hablando 

\- Claro, va a estar Doh con nosotros, pero estoy seguro de que podemos pasar un buen rato a pesar de eso – dijo Baekhyun – si te preocupa que alguien sospeche, ya estoy pasando el día con él – señaló a Kyungsoo quien los miraba frunciendo el seño - nada puede verse más raro y Kris no esta aquí – vio a Tao dudar pero eso no sirvió para amedrentar al más bajo – vamos – le tomó la mano y lo llevó hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos quien lo miraban prácticamente con la boca abierta – Chanyeol, Sehun, el es ZiTao, aunque creo que ya lo conocen 

\- Mucho gusto – dijo ZiTao a modo de saludo, extendiendo la mano

\- Vamos a comer juntos a partir de ahora, él es amigo mío – les dijo Baekhyun dejándolos aun mas sorprendidos – 

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – le dijo Chanyeol apartándolo de todos – ya la gente nos esta mirando raro ahora si comenzamos a sentarnos con el chico más raro de la escuela sin ningún motivo, levantará más sospechas 

\- Entonces tenemos que actuar como si no pasara nada nuevo – respondió – así no llamaremos tanto la atención

Después de eso se dirigieron hacia al comedor, Sehun y Baekhyun hablaban tranquilamente mientras intentaban incluir a ZiTao en la conversación, pero a pesar de sus intentos el más alto solo respondía con monosílabos y no realizaba ningún esfuerzo por involucrarse, mientras que atrás se encontraban Kyungsoo y Chanyeol sin decirse una palabra. 

Cuando llegaron al comedor tomaron asiento en la mesa que se sentaba habitualmente Kyungsoo, se ubicaron de tal forma que quedaran los tres de u lado, mientras que en frente se encontraban Tao y D.O.

\- Cuéntanos ¿Cómo conociste a Baekhyun? – Preguntó Kyungsoo una vez sentados en la mesa mientras daba su primer bocado de comida 

\- Nos encontramos en la calle – dijo el más bajo – lo encontré en la calle después de que uno de los muchachos de la escuela lo molestaron, le ayude a levantarse, fuimos a mi casa y comenzamos a hablar, fue antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, lastimosamente ustedes no estaban conmigo, de otro modo hubiesen conocido a la magnífica persona que es Tao, hablamos durante horas y esperaba al primer día de clases para que ustedes pudieran conocerse. 

Tao lo miró sorprendido, porque ellos nunca habían compartido una palabra hasta el día que se encontraron afuera de la habitación de Kris, él no podría saber nada su personalidad, pero eso no parecía hacer callar a Baekhyun porque seguía diciendo maravillas de él y alabando su responsabilidad, sabiduría, corazón noble, logrando que sus amigos tuvieran una imagen tan buena de Tao que ya lo trataban como si fuera un héroe. Después de eso todo el descanso lo pasaron hablando de Tao, sobre música y gustos en común.

Realmente si Tao se fijaba mucho podía ver ocasiones en las que los poderes de Baekhyun se desbordaban, principalmente cuando hablaba de algo que le emocionara, la cafetería se iluminaba notablemente, y en esos momentos interrumpía Kyungsoo la conversación, logrando una mirada enojada de Baekhyun antes de cambiar de tema, por lo demás era normal, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tao se pudo sentir como un chico de su edad común y corriente. 

 

En la base de ExoPlanet se encontraban Kris, Minseok, Luhan y Lay ideando un plan para definir como ayudar a Baekhyun, usualmente este era un proceso sencillo, pero era la primera vez que observan un poder que tenga esas características; no se podía materializar en un objeto, como el de Minseok, pero tampoco tomaba acción sobre un objeto como el de Luhan o Yifan, el poder de Baekhyun era alterar la presencia de algo no tangible como lo es la luz. No tenia un punto de proyección como el de Yixing el cual su sanación provenía de sus manos podía ser emanada desde cualquier parte y no tenían ni la mas minina idea del alcance que podía tener este poder. Además, esta el claro problema de que, según el sanador, Baekhyun no quería aprender a manejar poderes. 

\- Creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en enseñarle como controlarlo – dijo Yixing – preguntar qué dice Kyungsoo sobre el manejo de los poderes de Baekhyun y después de eso le mostramos 

\- Xing, sabes que para aprender a dejar de usar los poderes tienes que liberarlos de una forma – le corrigió Minseok 

\- Pero no es lo que él quiere, podríamos enseñarle a usarlos de manera segura y después le enseñamos a controlarlo – propuso Lay

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kris, siempre tomando el lado de Lay – es mejor no imponernos, tenemos tiempo, si algún día quiere aprender estaremos para él, mientras tanto simplemente enseñémosle como controlarlos, la pregunta es ¿quién quiere hacerlo?

\- Creo que debería ser Xing – propuso Luhan – se ha vuelto bastante cercano al chico en 2 días, además es el único en quien confía 

\- Yo también pienso lo mismo – dijo Kris mientras miraba a Yixing – te llevas bien con él, confía en ti, sabemos que esta sería tu primera vez, pero podríamos tomar turnos para apoyarte, creo que es momento para darte más responsabilidades, no eres simplemente un sanador, eres parte importante del equipo, manejaste bastante bien la situación, se podría decir que incluso mejor que nosotros – terminó de decir eso dándole una mirada a Minseok y Luhan 

\- Es posible – dijo Minseok, mirando a Yixing – creo que esta es una oportunidad para saber si estás preparado para tomar las riendas de este lugar. Últimamente nosotros nos hemos mantenido un poco alejados de todo y has podido manejarlo bien, estos días debieron ser muy difíciles para ti y aún así mantuviste la calma y será peor, con la llegada de Suho no podré venir mucho, y probablemente signifique que van a aumentar la seguridad en contra de nosotros

\- Podemos discutir este tema a medida que solucionemos lo del chico – dijo Luhan, relativamente irritado, no le gustaba pensar en la pronta llegada de su ¨cuñado¨ – aunque estoy de acuerdo, realmente es tiempo de que te demos más poder acá

\- Entonces está decidido, Baekhyun aprenderá con Lay sobre el uso y control de sus poderes y nosotros lo acompañaremos – concluyó Xiumin

\- Ahora que lo más urgente ha sido resuelto – dijo Kris una vez todos asintieron de acuerdo – debo irme a buscar a Tao, ya el día de escuela terminará 

\- Tranquilo – dijo Lay levantándose también – yo también debo irme, dicen que necesitan mi ayuda en el hospital, y honestamente no me gusta ser tercera rueda 

Cuando se encontraron solos, Luhan se acercó a su novio y lo tomo en un abrazo, desde la discusión que tuvieron por lo de Baekhyun no han tenido mucha oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, Minseok ha estado extrañamente ocupado con su compañía y él ha tenido que trabajar el doble en el taller y siempre que intentan tocar el tema este acaba en una discusión sobre la familia de Minseok. 

\- Te extraño – le dijo Minseok hundiendo su cara en el ángulo del cuello de Luhan, dándole suaves besos en el cuello.

\- Bienvenido al club – respondió Luhan acercando a su novio aun más de ser posible – lamento haber reaccionado de esa forma, me preocupa que te descubran Minnie, y entre más personas sepan tu secreto aumenta el peligro. Dices que es tu primo y sus amigos, no sabía si tu primo sea igual a Suho y la idea de perderte me parte el alma, no podría vivir sin ti. 

Minseok podía escuchar el sufrimiento de su novio, en algún punto de la conversación Luhan comenzó a abrazarlo más fuerte, y acercarlo aun más, como si no soportara la idea de perderlo, y su voz comenzó a escucharse cada vez más al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Lu – le llamó alejándose un poco para ver la cara de su novio, este se encontraba con los ojos vidriosos y rojos- ¿Sabes que estamos hablando de Sehun? - le dijo - estas pensando que él puede ser igual a Jun, pero no es así, debes conocerlo, no es malo. Dale más crédito, intenta darle una oportunidad por mi. 

\- Lo intentaré – le prometió, ante esto Minseok le respondió con un beso que duro varios minutos

\- Y hablando de oportunidades – dijo Minseok – Jun quiere conocerte, le dije que te preguntaría, pero me gustaría mucho que se conocieran, él es parte de mi familia y no me gusta la idea de mantenerte oculto, eres mi novio, quiero que lo nuestro sea lo más serio posible 

\- ¿Quieres que conozca a tu hermano militar, nuevo jefe de operaciones de la base de este lugar? – preguntó Luhan, en ese momento se alejo un poco para ver la cara de su novio – 

\- No es así, él no es tan malo – intentó explicar Minseok 

\- ¿Estás seguro?, por que lo único que se escucha de tu hermano son halagos por su habilidad de asesinar a los que son como nosotros – comenzó Luhan

\- Mi hermano no es un asesino – le dijo Minseok, no podía creer que iban a discutir nuevamente sobre eso – Esto es una guerra, cada una de esas personas que murieron en batalla, pudieron haberlo matado, ¿lo sabes?, ninguno de ellos eran victimas inocentes, y el simple hecho de que tengan poderes no los hace buenas personas, no todo en este mundo es blanco o negro 

\- Se que el simple hecho de que tengan poderes no los hace buenos – respondió Luhan, alejándose un poco de su novio, realmente en este momento necesitaba espacio – pero tampoco significa que sean malos, ¿sabes quién cree esto?, tu hermano, si le diera la oportunidad, el sería capaz de encerrarme de por vida en unos de esos centros, o peor, mandarme al tribunal por incumplir las normas, y ¿sabes cuál es el castigo para eso? La muerte 

\- Solo te estoy pidiendo que lo conozcas – le dijo Minseok – no que se hagan mejores amigos y compartan sus traumas de la infancia o secretos más profundos

\- Me estás pidiendo que conozca al futuro jefe de operaciones de esta base militar – le gritó, en este momento agradeció que hubieran muy pocas personas en la casa porque es posible que los gritos sean escuchados. Realmente se encontraba cansado de discutir con su novio, era la primera vez que hablaban propiamente después de más de una semana y comenzaron a discutir nuevamente, decidió cambiar su perspectiva para que el más pequeño entrara en razón. 

\- Debes estar loco si esperas que vaya a la casa de tu hermano y tenga una cena mirándolo todo el tiempo ¿no te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es esto? Minseok tu hermano verá mi cara y va a pasar frente a una cámara durante meses vigilando este lugar, ¿esperas que nunca me reconozca?

\- Ahora estás cambiando el tema – respondió Minseok – esta discusión no tiene que ver con el hecho de que puedas ser descubierto – agregó, por primera vez bajando el tono de su voz – Te pedí el favor de que conocieras a mi hermano y tu respuesta fue que él era un asesino, no digas ahora que es porque te da miedo de lo que haga si te descubre 

\- Minseok – dijo tomando un suspiro, e intentando hablar lo más lento posible – quiero decir que tu hermano ha demostrado de diferentes formas que odia a las personas como yo y lo que representamos, y si tu hermano ha matado a cientos como yo a sangre fría, y puedes decir que fue porque era una cuestión de vida o muerte, pero sabemos que el también cree que todos los que son como yo podrían asesinarlo en cualquier segundo, entonces si, me da miedo que me descubra

\- Me estas hablando como si fuera irracional, deja de hacer eso – susurro Minseok – quiero que conozcas a mi hermano, ¿es mucho pedir?

\- Lo es, si tu hermano es Kim Junmyeon - le respondió 

\- No puedo elegir mi familia, pero te puedo asegurar que él es una persona importante para mi, si lo conocieras en realidad te dieras cuenta que es mucho más que un militar, quiero que esta relación se vuelva seria, no quiero esconderte de mi familia, ello son importantes para mi, y Jun es parte de ella te guste o no – dice eso antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Luhan solo 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Horas más tarde Baekhyun se encaminaba hacia su primera lección. No estaba muy emocionado por iniciar estas clases por muchas razones, primero, no tenia interés en aprender a controlar los poderes como le dijo a sus amigos, realmente lo único que quería era volver a ser un chico normal. Segundo, aunque estuviera emocionado con la idea de usar sus poderes ese sentimiento moriría rápidamente al tener que aprender de Minseok o de Kris, desde el inicio no han tenido una buena relación ahora tener que aprender de ellos, hace aun menor sus deseos por iniciar. 

Entró a la casa y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el jardín detrás de la casa, lo suficientemente grande y espacioso como para entrenar, en el punto más alejado pudo ver una pequeña mesa y al frente de esta una piscina, camino sobre la hierba hasta donde se encontraba Lay para su sorpresa. 

\- ¿Lay? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó – estaba preparado para encontrarme con Minseok 

\- Hoy discutimos quien debía enseñarte – explicó – hemos decidido que yo sería la persona idónea para enseñarte, pero, eso no significara que será fácil 

\- No espero algo diferente – Respondió Baekhyun, realmente no conocía a Yixing pero desde que se conocieron se han llevado bien, y ha sido lo más cercano a un amigo que ha tenido desde esa noche. 

\- Estos días nos enfocaremos en formas de que puedas utilizar tu poder sin alumbrar toda la habitación, eso es lo primero que aprenderás – dijo Lay lo miró solemnemente – hoy aprenderás un poco más sobre como se producen los poderes 

\- Cada uno de nosotros podemos usar nuestras habilidades de diferentes formas dependiendo de cuál es – comenzó a explicar el mayor – por ejemplo, Luhan, su poder es mover las cosas, es decir que su vehículo son las manos por lo que tiene que concentrarse en estas para hacer que funcione su poder, y así es con todos. 

\- En tu caso, tu poder no tiene un vehículo en especifico, entonces vamos a enfocarnos en buscar uno para que liberes tu poder de forma segura – Baekhyun asintió – se que no te interesa aprender a usarlos, pero si dejas de usarlos completamente, es lo mismo que si tuvieras supresores.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Baekhyun – ¿por donde debo iniciar?

\- Cierra los ojos – le ordenó, cuando el de cabellos claros lo hizo volvió a hablar – ahora concéntrate en tu poder, luz, piensa puedes controlarla – pasaron pocos segundos en silencio Baekhyun con los ojos cerrados y Lay mirándolo espectante

\- Puedes dejar de mirarme así – dijo Baekhyun abriendo los ojos – me estas poniendo nervioso

\- Necesito que te concentres – le recordó – si no te concentras no podrás aprender a usar tus poderes 

\- Creo que eso no va a funcionar – le dijo – durante el día de hoy se me escapaba el poder cada vez que estaba emocionado, es posible que mi poder este ligado a mis sentimientos, no a mi habilidad de concentrarme, y te confieso que no es muy fácil para mi hacerlo 

\- Si quieres, puedes intentarlo de esa forma – respondió 

A partir de ese momento pasaron más de una hora intentando hacer que Baekhyn utilizara sus poderes sin embargo no lograron nada a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ni siquiera un rayo de luz, o prender un bombillo, al final de todo ese tiempo los dos se encontraban frustrados y cansados, por lo que decidieron tomar un receso. 

\- Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba – dijo Lay cuando tomaron asiento en la mesa frente a la piscina – aunque es el primer día, podemos cambiar la forma de explorar tus poderes, puedes escribir a lo largo de la semana las cosas que notas que hacen que se te activen tus poderes - termino de decir – durante esta semana concéntrate en eso, cada vez que sientas que pierdes el control, piensa ¿qué estabas haciendo en ese momento? Y ¿cómo te sentías? Encuentra un patrón y me comentas, mientras tanto utilizaremos eso para mejorar. 

\- De acuerdo – afirmó Baekhyun – puedo agregar que me hace feliz que tu fueras mi maestro – agregó con una sonrisa, ambos ríen ante el comentario, después de eso Baekhyun se fue hacia su casa para despedirse de sus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por demorarme tanto en publicar, pero entre las votaciones de EXO y mi vida diaria no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, intentaré ser más puntual, lo prometo.


	5. QUINTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es vemos un poco más a Chanyeol, y Yixing siendo perfecto como solo puede ser él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de mil años me digno a actualizar, lo lamento mucho, en las notas al final se encuentra mi explicación de la demora, Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Varios días después Chanyeol y sus amigos entraron en una rutina, durante las mañanas iban a la escuela donde pasaban el día junto a Kyungsoo, quien vigilaba a Baekhyun, y ZiTao, la nueva inclusión al grupo de amigos, con quien han logrado llevarse bastante bien. Después de salir de la escuela, iban a la casa de Sehun o a la de Chanyeol y esperaban que Baekhyun volviera de sus lecciones con Lay, para después hacer sus deberes o se jugar durante un tiempo, hasta que anochecía, en ese momento cada uno iba hacia su casa. 

Anteriormente en las noches Chanyeol solía comer con sus padres y hablar un rato con ellos, para finalizar el día en su habitación desde donde podía ver a D.O. durante un tiempo, hasta que el pequeño durmiera. Sabía que cuando él se enterara no le iba a gustar, pero el bajo era una persona muy interesante y tierna, realmente no lo espiaba para aprender de él, ni para obtener poder político, lo que ocurría era que siempre se le pasaba el tiempo mirando al chico.

Comenzó un día que vio al chico mirar una película, se veía muy sexy mientras que exclamaba silenciosamente, no pudo evitar seguir haciéndolo, hasta que el otro se durmió, juró que nunca volvería a hacer eso, pero al final de 2 días estaba nuevamente viendo por la ventana hacia el cuarto de Doh Kyungsoo. Después de eso se volvió costumbre, al final de sus días se acostaba en su cama a ver que hacía su vecino, le sirvió para aprender mucho, pero nunca lo hizo con la intención de ser un acosador como lo llamaba el más. 

Pero esta vez no tenía ganas de saber que hacía Kyungsoo, desde la última semana lo que menos deseaba era verle la cara, primero, se enteró de una parte del chico que no sabía y que no quería pensar, sus poderes ponían una barrera entre los dos, lo más importante, era evidente que a Doh no le gustaban las personas como él, y se había portado como un imbécil con ellos. Segundo, no sabe si le gustaría saber más sober el chico, porque, aunque el enano no le crea y sus amigos usan sus sentimientos como broma, realmente si le gustaba.

Desde que se conocieron le ha parecido muy lindo, interesante, misterioso, debía admitir que su tipo ideal chicos eran bajos, con cachetes grandes y bastante tiernos pero capaces de defenderse en caso de ser necesario y después de pasar mucho tiempo mirándolo cada detalle le parecía más fascinante, siempre había querido invitarlo a salir, pero sabía que era complejo porque, lo más importante su padre no apoyaría esa relación y después de tantas bromas de sus amigos, Kyungsoo no le creería si el lo invitara a una cita. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera soñar, hasta ahora. 

 

 

Al día siguiente Han se encontraba junto a Yixing en el taller de autos donde trabajaba, hablaban sobre Baekhyun, el menor fue a expresarle su preocupación por el hecho de que el otro chico no utilizaba sus poderes a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos 

\- Llevas dos semanas como mucho, no tienes porque estresarte – le dijo Han a Yixing, estaba cansado de esta discusión solo llevaba dos semanas y escuchar a su amigo hablar de si mismo como si fuera el peor maestro del mundo solo porque un chico (que no le caía nada bien, por cierto, no podía encender un bombillo) no le gustaba.

\- Pero no ha hecho nada – explicó, no soportaba la cara de decepción de Baekhyun cada vez que fallaba– hemos intentado todo, no funciona, y cuando va a su escuela pierde el control inmediatamente, si pudieras acompañarme al menos una vez, ver que estoy haciendo mal … - comenzó a decir pero Han lo interrumpió rápidamente. 

\- Se que tú no estás haciendo algo mal – le intentó explicar, seguramente es culpa del otro, pensó, pero no iba a decirle eso a su amigo – Hay personas que se demoran más, recuerdas cuanto me demore con Kyungsoo, y él quería aprender a usar sus poderes, Baekhyun lo único que quiere es controlarlos

\- Crees que la negación de la existencia de sus poderes es la causa por la que no puede usarlos según su voluntad – pensó Yixing – es una posibilidad 

\- Deberías calmarte por un tiempo y dejar de preocuparte tanto por el chico – le comentó, poniéndole una de sus manos sobre el hombro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – haz estado pensando demasiado en él, entre eso y el hospital creo que no has tenido la oportunidad de descansar, me preocupa

Ellos dos se conocían desde muy jóvenes cuando los problemas en su país natal hicieron que Yixing tuviera que separarse de su familia lo conoció en su viaje hacia Corea y desde que llegaron juntos esperando encontrar un futuro mejor, cuando eran más jóvenes Han tomó la posición del hermano mayor, haciéndose responsable de lo que pasaba con Yixing, incluso antes de Kris y Xiumin, por lo que no le sorprendió mucho el comentario. 

\- No te preocupes – le aseguró – estoy bien, simplemente necesitaba despejar mi mente un rato 

\- Pensando en Baekhyun – le dijo, mientras giraba nuevamente su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el auto – es una mala forma 

\- Creo que voy a tomarme una licencia en el hospital – le informó – estoy cansado de esto, hay muerte y enfermedad en todas partes, y eso me afecta tanto mi ánimo como mis poderes 

\- ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó 

\- Quiero ser maestro – respondió – uno de mis últimos pacientes fue director de la escuela y me comentó que necesitaban uno para los más pequeños, no se exige nada, solo ganas de enseñar y saber leer, me dijo que no tenían muchas opciones, pagan bien

\- Parece que lo has pensado durante un tiempo – respondió Han, sin girar a verlo – ya tienes un plan 

\- No es así – le corrigió – no sé qué hacer, ¿si no soy bueno?, ¿si lo único que hago es dañar más a los niños? no puedo enseñarle a un chico de 16 años a usar sus poderes, ¿cómo espero enseñarle algunas de las cosas más importantes de la vida a un grupo de niños?

\- Tú serías un buen maestro, tienes valores fuertes y claros, y sabes leer, ese es el único requisito – le dijo, no le gustaba que Lay se menospreciara tanto, no sabía lo especial que era – puede que al inicio te cueste un poco, pero después de un tiempo ellos te van a querer al igual que sus padres, tienes que intentarlo, no tengas miedo, lo has pensado, arriésgate, ninguno de nosotros pensará menos de ti si dejas el hospital, eso te quita mucha energía. 

\- Lo haré – le dice después de un rato – gracias por escucharme. 

\- Para eso estoy – dijo saliendo de la parte delantera del auto, y sonriéndole a su mejor amigo – ahora debemos hacer la lista de compras para ir al mercado mañana – informó 

Después de eso la tarde de ellos fue bastante calmada, mientras que Luhan trabajaba debajo de un auto, Yixing se dedicó a comentarle las cosas más necesarias para la casa, que se podía extender bastante, allí no vivían muchas personas – Solamente Yifan, Han, Yixing, Jongin y Jongdae – Sin embargo por la gran cantidad de visitantes en la casa, algunos habituales como Minseok o Kyungsoo y otros más esporádicos - los chicos de los alrededores, o los jóvenes de la escuela de Kyungsoo que necesitaban un descanso de la farsa - era necesario tener bastantes cosas porque siempre habían sorpresas y necesidades nuevas, por ejemplo, una vez uno de los chicos del barrio fue echado de su casa porque se negó a entrar en una de las pandillas de la región por lo que tuvieron un chico nuevo durante un mes hasta que el señor Huang lo envió a otra ciudad para protegerlo, ese era el día a día de ellos y tienen que encontrarse preparados para cualquier situación.

 

 

 

Unas horas después y a varios kilómetros de distancia Sehun se encontraba en la habitación de Chanyeol esperando, aprovecharon ese tiempo para iniciar sus tareas, sentados en la cama leyendo sus deberes de matemáticas, el mayor le ayudaba ya que estaba un curso adelante, pero se veía demasiado distraído, parecía que tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. 

\- Mi padre dijo que podía ir a la excursión de enero – dijo Chanyeol rompiendo el silencio 

\- Me lo dices ahora porque … - comenzó Sehun esperando que Chanyeol le diera una explicación

\- No sé si quiero ir – confesó Chanyeol – estaba pensando que podíamos pasar esa semana los tres a mi una de mis casas 

\- ¿Por qué no lo harías? - le preguntó Sehun, todos los estudiante de la escuela mueren por ir, es más ha escuchado algunos que solo quieren llegar al último año para asistir a la excursión de fin de año, es una semana en la casa de alguno de los estudiantes o en un hotel, con un profesor que los estudiantes eligen, por lo que es conocido por las locuras que ocurren en esos días, mucho alcohol y sexo – dime que esto no tiene que ver con el hecho de que la casa donde se hará la excursión es la de Doh Kyungsoo, deja de huirle al chico. 

\- No le estoy huyendo, pasamos todas las mañanas junto a él – dijo Chanyeol – no quiero pasar una semana entera en su casa 

\- Claro que nadie en tu salón desea estar junto a él más de 10 segundos, pero eso no significa que sea válido no asistir a la excursión por él – le regaño Sehun, realmente se estaba cansando de la actitud de Chanyeol con el enano – Además Baek va a pasar ese tiempo con Kyungsoo, recuerda que están vigilándolo mientras aprende a utilizar sus poderes, ¿tú crees que los de Exoplanet van a dejar que él pase la semana solo con nosotros? 

\- Ellos no son los dueños de Baek, puede tomar sus decisiones solo – dijo – y no va a ser descubierto si solo estamos los tres

\- Baekhyun no va a dejar que vallamos los tres y dejemos a Zitao solo y él no sabe nada de Baek – le recuerda – deja de ser un cobarde con el chico, hace tres meses tenías la crush más grande del universo por Doh Kyungsoo, cambiamos de mesa solo para que tu pudieras verlo durante el almuerzo y nos comentabas cada segundo que harías si el te permitiera hablarle, ahora que lo tienes enfrente, no le dedicas ni una palabra, ni lo miras, deja de actuar como un niño y acércate

\- Eso fue antes de saber que tiene poderes – exclamó Chanyeol levantándose de la cama – eso lo cambia todo 

\- Creo que sigue siendo el mismo enano pretencioso de siempre, solo que esta vez sabes porque se comporta como un imbécil en la escuela - aclaró Sehun 

\- Eso lo cambia todo – dijo de forma criptica, mirando hacia la ventana donde podía ver la habitación de Kyungsoo que se encontraba vacía – igual no importa, ante sus ojos siempre seré su acosador personal.

\- Entonces te olvidaste del chico que dijiste que iba a ser tu esposo cuando sean adultos, solo por que es un poco diferente – Chanyeol encogió los hombros, Sehun lo vio como una señal de desinteres, por lo que simplemente dio un suspiro y volvió a hacer su tarea – Creo que al final Doh tenía un poco de razón al no hacerte caso – eso fue lo último que se dijeron en todo el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haberme demorado tanto con la actualización. Estos meses han sido un poco complicados para mi, creo que no se nota mucho en lo que escribo pero yo soy Kyungsoo Biased, entonces desde que Soo se inscribió al servicio militar escribir se me volvió más difícil, para ser honesta incluso pensé dejar esta historia porque cada vez que pensaba en él quería llorar, y cada vez que pensaba en Chansoo me ponía más triste, y disminuía mi motivación, como se darán cuenta este capítulo no tiene Chansoo propiamente, pero habla mucho de D.O. especialmente desde el punto de vista de Chanyeol, entonces fue uno de los más difíciles de los que llevo.  
> Se que suena a una muy elaborada excusa (y un poco inmaduro) pero contrario a lo que esperaba, la noticia del servicio militar de D.O. me dio demasiado duro, espero que las que sigan leyendo esto puedan comprenderlo, voy a seguir escribiendo esta historia, e intentare actualizar de una forma más regular, lamento haberme demorado tanto, gracias por su paciencia.  
> Perdón por los errores ortográficos o de redacción, he leído varias veces al capitulo intentando asegurarme de que quedé lo mejor escrito posible. 
> 
> Aclaración sobre los nombres.  
> Los miembros usan sus nombres reales cuando se comunican entre ellos, sin embargo cuando se hablan con Baek, Chanyeol, Sehun y Junmyeon, todos menos Minseok, y en ocasiones Kyungsoo utilizan sus "Stage Names", para mantener sus identidades secretas, porque en caso de que alguien hable sobre ellos descubiertos la única información que tendrán sería sus nombres falsos. Junmyeon para las personas del otro lado del muro es conocida como Suho, (por lo que Lu Han le llama Suho, al igual que todos los que tienen poderes) al igual que algunos militares puesto que él es como la imagen del militar ideal, según lo que promociona el gobierno y los únicos que se refieren a él como Junmyeon son sus familiares y amigos.  
> Espero que les guste el capítulo, y muchas gracias.


	6. SEXTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho entra al trabajo, Tao y Baekhyun ese acercan cada vez más

Primer día de trabajo de Junmyeon, no podía negar que tuvo unas merecidas vacaciones, aprovecho cada día para disfrutar con su madre, su hermano y su primo, se pusieron al día, su madre le comentó como le fue en su viaje por el mundo, Sehun le contó sobre la escuela y sus amigos, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con Baekhyun y Chanyeol y hablar un rato. 

Pasó todo un día con su hermano, en su habitación hablando sobre su trabajo en la frontera y en otras ciudades, Minseok no le contó mucho sobre sus aventuras durante el último año, pero le comentó sobre su novio, llevan varios años juntos, no se sentía cómodo presentándolo a la familia porque temía como reaccionaran, porque Han (Así se llamaba el chico) era de un mundo completamente diferente, él le explicó que sin importar las diferencias sociales entre ellos estaba seguro de que todos lo aprobarían. También le dijo que estaban teniendo problemas porque estaba demasiado ocupado y no se han podido reconciliar después de una discusión muy fuerte. 

Pero después de estas vacaciones pudo iniciar su trabajo en la base de la ciudad, su general le había comentado que era tiempo de darle un poco más de poder por lo que lo puso a cargo de la vigilancia de una de las ciudades más importantes del país, la capital económica, donde se encontraban la mayoría de las figuras más importantes, una gran responsabilidad, pero merecida después del trabajo realizado por Junmyeon, sin olvidar que era el lugar donde residía su familia, lo bueno era que, sorpresivamente este lugar no había tenido muchos ataque o violaciones a los códigos de conducta, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que la razón de esto.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estemos en el segundo lugar que requiere mayor seguridad de todo el país y no tenemos cámaras en las barreras que nos protegen? – Exclamó cuando pidió las cintas de seguridad, y explorar los alrededores de la frontera entre las dos regiones – y tan pocas personas vigilando el lugar 

Anteriormente él trabajaba en Pyeongchan, donde la separación entre las dos zonas de la ciudad consistía una simple línea con una cerca, pero era bastante vigilada, ninguno de las personas con poderes se atrevía a acercarse hacia donde se encontraban ellos, pero en este lugar no era así, tenían un muro, que solo es interrumpido por portones que llevan hacia el otro lado. antes de irse de la ciudad estos portones estaban protegidos por cientos de militares, solo se permitía el paso en contadas ocasiones, y mantenían el lugar vigilado por cámaras las 24 horas al día, cualquiera persona que rompiera las reglas sería acusado de traición y debía pagar por esto. Pero nadie recorría la frontera, las cámaras no funcionaban y ya no se hacían rondas periódicas.

\- Capitán, después de los castigos instaurados inicialmente las personas no volvieron a atacar, el anterior comandante no consideraba necesario seguir aumentando la seguridad ya que lo único que lograría sería aumentar la violencia en el lugar – aclaró uno de los soldados – Nos ha ido bastante bien de ese modo. 

\- Seguramente les ha ido bien porque no han descubierto a los infractores – respondió despectivamente, no podía creer que ellos fueran tan ingenuos de creer que el lugar no necesitaba ser protegido solo porque no lo habían atacado, seguramente esos terroristas estaban planeando algo ,más grande – tienen suerte, felicitaciones, pero si alguien deseara hacer un daño real lo tendría bastante fácil 

 

Junmyeon no podía creer lo que escuchaba, hace unos años esta era una de las ciudades más asediadas, demonios, perdió a su prometida y a uno de sus mejores amigos en esta ciudad, ahora dicen que por la fuerza del castigo las personas especiales no hacían ataques, y se sentaban sin hacer nada, es ridículo, el no iba a permitir que su hermano y su primo vivieran en esta ciudad sin la protección adecuada, de ninguna manera.

 

\- Pero… - intentó explicar uno de ellos, pero Junmyeon ya no aceptaba más palabras 

\- No importan los peros – interrumpió Junmyeon – vamos a fortalecer la seguridad de este lugar, en cada una de las vías de paso de la muralla espero ver cámaras, necesitamos al menos cinco guardias haciendo rondas periódicas cada cuatro horas, se realizarán censos a todas las personas que crucen. A partir de ahora esta frontera será una de las más vigiladas del país - No iba a arriesgar la seguridad del lugar donde se encontraba su familia, después de todo lo que había pasado en este lugar. 

 

 

 

Zitao se encaminó hacia la oficina de su padre quien le había llamado, lo más probable fuera que quisiera presentarle a alguien o mostrarle un nuevo curso que debería tomar durante las tardes para lograr aún más contactos, se sorprendió cuando su padre se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, y Kris frente a él. 

\- Pasa Zitao – dijo su padre indicándole una silla junto a Yifan, después de eso esperó unos segundos para que su hijo tomara asiento y prosiguió – nos hemos dado cuenta de que este año has mantenido relación con compañía un poco preocupante,

\- No entiendo de que hablas – respondió, por supuesto que era Baekhyun y sus amigos, pero con el paso de los días se han vuelto más unidos, ya no solo hablaban de sus poderes o de las desastrosas clases con Lay, Tao no tenía problemas con contarle sobre su vida privada, o su pasado, y tampoco el otro, se podía decir que era lo más cercano a tener un amigo en que confiar, no pagado por su padre

\- El joven Byun – explicó su padre – desde hace cuanto se conocen 

\- Hace pocas semanas, nos encontramos un día que me molestaban, él me ayudo y me acompaño a casa, el primer día de clases se acerco para comer juntos, me presentó a sus amigos y desde ese momento estamos juntos – explicó intentando contar la misma historia relatada por Baekhyun – ¿hay algún problema con él padre? Me has dicho que aproveche la escuela para obtener contactos, eso es lo que intento

\- El chico es malas noticias – le dijo – demasiado cerca al enemigo y si algo sale mal todos te señalarán a ti

\- Pero ese es el punto padre – dijo – no hay mejor lugar para esconderse que a plena vista de todos, ambos podrán estar de acuerdo conmigo – al decir eso le dio una mirada a Yifan, sabía que fue él quien lo delató, no sabe cómo lo supo (probablemente Doh Kyungsoo les contó) pero era obvio – Baekhyun es un buen chico, reconocido a nivel social, nadie va a sospechar

\- Tao pero no conoces al chico – intentó explicar su padre 

\- Claro que no, pero estoy haciéndolo – le dijo – tienes que darme un voto de confianza pronto seré adulto y tendré que tomar mis decisiones solo – dio por finalizada la discusión – si me disculpan iré hacia mi habitación, no quiero hablar más de este tema, ustedes han manejado demasiado de mi vida como para que les de poder sobre mis amistades - Después de eso salió de la oficina dando un sonoro estruendo al tirar la puerta

Cuando se calmó un poco corrió hacia su habitación, mientras escuchaba a Yifa llamarlo, pero en este momento no quería saber nada de él, se sentía traicionado por quien creía que era su mejor amigo, cerró la puerta con llave y esperó un tiempo prudente, mientras que el mayor tocaba su puerta, pudo haber sido media hora cuando dejó de escuchar los golpes en la puerta, después de eso se fue por la ventana, hacia la muralla que separaba la ciudad. 

Allí encontró a Baekhyun quien caminaba en sentido contrario y no se veía de un humor mejor, murmuraba cosas enojado y no dejaba de mirar el suelo, Tao aprovechó la oportunidad de emboscarlo como lo hizo el rubio.

\- ¿Ya saliste? – ante esto Baekhyun dio un salto, pero se tranuilizó rápidamente al ver que era Tao

\- Si, tenía clase con Lay – respondió se puede notar su frustración, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien – quiero terminar esto de una vez

\- Apenas estás iniciando – le dijo, por unos segundos pudo olvidarse de su padre y Kris – vamos

Bajo la mirada desconfiada de Baekhyun volvió a emprender su camino hacia el gimnasio donde entrenaba, el otro fue rápido en seguir sus pasos. Cuando llegaron Tao saludo a algunos de los que se encontraban entrenando, y se encamino hacia los casilleros, el rubio lo seguía de cerca, le vio abrir uno, él solo lo miro enarcando una ceja, mientras terminaba de sacar sus cosas y cambiarse hacia ropa deportiva. 

\- Tengo mis formas de desahogarme – le explicó – ¿puedes sostenerme la bolsa?

\- ¿Esto es real? - Preguntó Baek – sabes pelear 

\- Soy bastante bueno – dijo comenzando a golpear la bolsa mientras que Baekhyun utilizaba su cuerpo para sostenerla – ahora si estas de humor, me cuentas ¿por qué estás tan frustrado?

\- No he avanzado nada, ni siquiera puedo hacer que un bombillo encendido brille un poco más – explicó – y Lay me mira como si no esperaba que yo hiciera más

\- Sabes cuánto demoré en detener por primera vez un reloj? – preguntó Tao sabiendo que Baekhyun no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta – Era micho menor que tú, pero comenzar a utilizar los poderes para mi no fue fácil, necesite dos meses mirando un reloj solo para detenerlo, después de eso quedaba en un loop temporal de horas antes de volver a la normalidad, cada avance después de eso era mas difícil por lo que logre control de mis poderes después de varios años 

\- Pero comenzaste mucho más joven que yo - dijo Baekhyun - naturalmente lo ibas a tener más difícil y estabas prácticamente solo

\- Te quiero decir que no te preocupes – le aseguro – no sé qué te dijo Lay, pero esto es un proceso largo, vas a demorar, tienes personas que te apoyan y ante cualquier duda te puedes acercar a mi, pero no te frustres por el simple hecho de que no has podido lograr nada en un par de semanas

\- Pero quiero terminar de una vez 

\- No lo vas a lograr si estás pensando en dejar de usarlos enseguida. Eso te lo aseguro

\- Entonces explícame por qué estas frustrado - espetó Baekhyun, Tao dio un suspiro recordar la "traición" de Yifan le molestaba mucho aunque una pequeña voz en su cabeza repetía "No es traición porque siempre supiste que ese era su deber"

\- Mi padre se entero de nosotros, Kris le dijo – explicó – y ahora quiere que me aleje de ti

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Baek sonando bastante preocupado – 

\- Mi padre no sabe que yo conozco tus poderes – respondió - entonces no me ha dado una razón válida para alejarme de ti, le dije que me parece estúpido que pida esto puesto que tu y tus amigos son la clase de personas con las que debo hablar si quiero formar contactos, y me fui 

\- Podemos seguir hablando – concluyó Baekhyun sonriendo detrás de la bolsa 

\- Estoy contigo, eso debe responder tu pregunta – respondió para después darle una dura patada a la bolsa haciendo que Baekhyun se cayera – realmente necesitas ser más fuerte – comentó en tono de broma – solamente necesitamos que mi padre no sepa la verdad ni Kris, nunca va a conseguir una razón válida para separarnos sin decirme la verdad 

A Tao no le gustaba la idea de alejarse de Baekhyun, no tenían mucho tiempo juntos pero se han vuelto muy cercanos y tener un amigo que no tenga que decirle todo a su padre es algo bueno, entonces deseaba poder mantener esta amistad con el rubio durante el mayor tiempo posible. Espero unos segundos antes de agregar.

\- El problema es que sé que Kris fue quien le dijo – no faltaba agregar nada, se sentía traicionado por quien consideraba su mejor amigo, y Baekhyun lo sabía

\- Quieres hablar de esto – preguntó Baekhyun – no hemos hablado mucho de él, pero cuando nos conocimos dijiste que ustedes eran muy cercanos

\- No, la verdad no tengo muchos deseos de hablar sobre Kris, hora voy al ring a practicar, allí hay unas sillas si deseas esperarme – dijo ignorando el comentario, realmente no quería hablar del tema. 

 

Al volver a casa Tao se encontró con Minseok junto a Yifan, el primero se encontraba sentado en la cama intentando tranquilizar al mas alto quien caminaba ansioso de un lado a otro. 

\- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? – preguntó Minseok a penas vio la puerta abrirse – 

\- Estuve entrenado durante unas horas – dijo – después fui a comer con Baekhyun 

\- Pudiste avisarnos, estuvimos muy preocupados - espeto Minseok parándose a buscarlo mientras que Yifan solo miraba al menor 

\- En lo último que estaba pensando era decirles a los espías de mi padre donde me encontraba – respondió, eso pareció haber dejado sorprendido a Minseok quien dio una exclamación y después de varios minutos habló nuevamente, parecía comprender que la causa de esta desaparición súbita era Yifan 

\- Este problema entre ustedes, deben solucionarlo ya – dijo, realmente sonaba en el borde entre enojado y cansado – tu padre se encontraba enojado, le dije que estabas enojado porque no te gusta mucho la idea de que otras personas te digan que debes hacer, pero era obvio que no se compro mucho la idea, si no pueden solucionar sus diferencias Luhan será la persona encargada de cuidar de Tao – les informo, después de eso salió por la puerta pero Tao le interrumpió 

\- No te preocupes por eso, entre nosotros no hay ningún problema – dijo - no me gusta que me digan que hacer y mucho menos que le estén diciendo a mi padre cosas de mi vida privada – explicó – pero ese es su trabajo, entonces no me molesta – mintió mirando a Yifan – pero si deseas asignar a Luhan, puedes hacerlo, sin importar quién sea debe informarle a mi padre mis actividades entonces no me importa 

Tao no pudo evitar ver a mirada de dolor que le dio Yifan pero decidió ignorarlo 

\- Ahora si no les importa, desearía poder irme a dormir, estoy un poco cansado – Dijo, dando por finalizada la discusión


	7. SÉPTIMO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon, finaliza su código de conducta. Se conoce el SuChen. Siguen habiendo problema sen el mundo del Xiuhan. El Baekxing comienza a sentirse el aire, y Tao y Baekhyun se siguen haciendo más cercanos.

COMUNICADO OFICIAL 

Dado que se han visto brechas en la seguridad de la ciudad y fallas en la vigilancia, se ha decidido implementar un código de conducta para proteger a las personas más vulnerables de la ciudad de ataques realizados por personas no deseadas. 

\- Se Volverán a ubicar cámaras a lo largo de la muralla las cuales se encontrarán encendidas 24 horas al día   
\- Se instaurarán puntos de evaluación en diversos puntos de la muralla para vigilar el paso de un lado a otro de la ciudad   
\- Las personas que no cuenten con la autorización pertinente para el realizar actividades en una región diferente a la asignada no podrán pasar al otro lado de la muralla   
\- Cualquier persona que incumpla algo de lo estipulado en este código o en la constitución será juzgado bajo los cargos de Traición y recibirán el castigo correspondiente a la falta cometida 

Recuerden que estas normas han sido creadas con nuestro mayor interés por el bienestar de las personas que hacen parte de nuestra comunidad y la importancia de acatarlas para tener una ciudad más segura. 

 

\- Hemos finalizado – dijo Junmyeon girando, llevaban semanas trabajando en esto, cada detalle había sido evaluado, desde la forma en la que comunicaban la noticia hasta como hacer funcionar las leyes, no querían ningún resultado negativo de esta iniciativa – ¿hacia donde van? – pero los miembros de su equipo ya estaban parados dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

\- Hemos terminado nuestra labor del día de hoy jefe – le informó Seungwoo – vamos a ir a un bar a tomar unos tragos, puede venir con nosotros 

\- Bueno – esta era una oportunidad para relacionarse un poco con su equipo, a pesar de que no tenia intensiones de hacer muchos amigos en este trabajo, era bastante importante mantener una buena relación en el equipo – Con la condición de que no sea ninguno de esos bares que para lo único que sirven es para emborracharse. 

\- Claro que no – respondió el muchacho - es un buen lugar y no queda muy lejos de la base, y no es muy caro 

 

Llegaron al Pub, y tomaron asiento en una de las sillas frente al escenario, Junmyeon les dijo que podían pedir lo que desearan ya que él les iba a invitar, eso alegró bastante a los asistentes, quienes se dedicaron a pedir comida indiscriminadamente y Soju, mientras que sonaba música Jazz de fondo. 

En un momento la música se detuvo y se subió un chico que no podía tener más de 20 años, de estatura promedio, delgado con cara alargada ojos chiquitos, cabello negro que enmarcaba su cara, y una sonrisa en sus labios, tomó asiento frente al micrófono, se aclaró un poco la voz antes de comenzar a hablar. 

\- Bueno, el día de hoy haré un cover de Trought the Night, espero que lo encuentren de su agrado – dijo antes de que comenzara a sonar la melodía de la canción y cuando cantó la primera nota Junmyeon no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro 

\- ¿Te gusta? - Minhyuk gritó a su lado – sabía que te gustaría, su voz es hermosa, trabaja aquí como camarero y se presenta todas las noches entre semana a las 10 de la noche sin falta, a veces hace covers, y en otras ocasiones son canciones inéditas. 

Después de eso Junmyeon dejo de escuchar a su compañero y se dedico al muchacho, no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía al escucharle, sintió que sus oídos de habían derretido por esa voz, pero como todo lo bueno debía terminar el chico cantó la ultima nota y se paró para despedirse del publico, lo único que pensó fue “no puedo dejar que se vaya sin saber como encontrarlo” salió corriendo en su búsqueda justo después de que saliera del local y le tomó la mano 

\- Hola – dijo con una sonrisa – quería decirte que me gustó mucho tu presentación 

\- Gracias – respondió con una sonrisa, pero luego lo vio y se alejo un poco más 

\- Quería preguntarte tu nombre – Murmuró, sabía que sonaba un poco aterrador, pero podía presentarle a su hermano y darle una oportunidad en la industria del entretenimiento –

\- Debo irme a casa – respondió ignorando la pregunta 

\- Si quieres puedo acercarte, es bastante tarde – le dijo, no estaba muy interesado en quedarse más tiempo en el lugar y probablemente el otro no tenía un medio de trasporte seguro – simplemente debo avisarle a mis compañe.. – comenzó a decir, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido 

\- Mira, - comenzó levantando su mano y aumentando la distancias entre ambos - conozco a los de tu clase – dijo mirándolo despectivamente, no pudo evitar encogerse ante esa mirada – y realmente no tengo ningún interés en relacionarme con personas como tú 

Después de eso el chico se fue sin mirar atrás dejando a Junmyeon solo en el callejón preguntándose a que se refería con su clase. 

 

 

 

Cuando Jongdae llegó a su casa desde el trabajo, encontró a Minseok, Han, Yifan y Yixing, esperándolo sentados, era bastante tarde puesto trabajaba en un bar justo al otro lado del muro, bastante cerca de la base militar más grande de la ciudad, como mesero, y en ocasiones tenía la oportunidad de cantar, Minseok lo miraba con una extraña mezcla entre preocupación e ira, mientras que los otros estaban simplemente enojados. 

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – Dijo Yifan 

\- En el trabajo, siempre llego a esta hora – No entendía porque actuaban de esa forma, pudo ver como Han giraba los ojos. 

\- Pero las cosas han cambiado, van a aumentar la seguridad en la ciudad y el ir y venir a estas horas pone una diana en contra tuyo – Le informó Yifan, Han asentía detrás del menor. 

\- Tengo permiso para hacerlo – les dijo – tengo un trabajo, mi jefe me va redactar una carta que dice que trabajo en su bar y los horarios para que pueda pasar tranquilamente – explicó, algunos de sus clientes frecuentes eran militares de la base, y le informaron a su jefe un poco de los cambios y las nuevas regulaciones, y él decidió ser precavido para no perder su mayor fuente de ingreso – no voy a dejar de trabajar solo porque un grupo de imbéciles xenófobos les dio por hacerme la vida más difícil – amaba su trabajo, la oportunidad de cantar frente a un publico, cumplir de así sea a pequeña escala su sueño, nadie le podía quitar eso 

\- Pero eso nos puede poner en peligro, llamarás la atención sobre ti y sobre nosotros - dijo Han 

\- Claro que no, soy un hombre con un trabajo honrado, no puedo estudiar, debo conseguir un trabajo y es el que tengo – explicó Jongdae – igual a menos de que busquen desesperadamente no van a encontrar nada con que atraparnos, no hemos hecho nada malo

\- Simplemente albergamos personas con poderes no registrados – dijo Han, mirando a su novio esperando que haga que su hermano caiga en razón, pero Minseok parecía bastante persuadido con las palabras de Jongdae 

\- No quiero que te pongas en peligro, Dae – dijo Minseok – he estado leyendo lo que planea hacer Jun y no me gusta para nada como se ve nuestro panorama. 

\- No voy a estar en peligro – le prometió a su hermano, no era un niño pequeño que necesitaba que lo cuidaran, había vivido gran parte de su vida sin ellos no necesitaba su ayuda en esto – se cuidarme bien, igual, no necesito su permiso para trabajar, soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que quiera. 

Minseok solo se encogió de hombros y los miro como si dijera “no podemos hacer más”, eso hizo que Jongdae sonriera victorioso, Luhan en cambio volteó hacia su novio enojado.

\- En serio lo vas a dejar ir y exponerse de esa forma – dijo, parecía que quería gritar, pero se estaba conteniendo, al parecer los problemas en el paraíso eran más graves de lo que todos pensaban 

\- Hace unos segundos estábamos hablando de usar a Jongin como mensajero entre nosotros – le espetó Minseok, parecía que el no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de sus amigos – eso me parece mucho más peligroso, si lo atrapan será juzgado como traidor, Jongdae solo quiere ir a su trabajo – Parecía que Han estaba a pocos segundos de decirle algo, y Yifan los miraba preocupado

\- Creo que esta discusión ha terminado, ustedes no pueden hacer nada para cambiar mi forma de pensar, entonces, como esto esta fuera de su poder me iré a mi habitación – dijo Jongdae dando por finalizada la discusión y dejo a los adultos a punto de iniciar una batalla campal 

Cuando subió encontró a Jongin y a Kyungsoo acostados en su cama como si llevaran horas esperándole, ambos le miraron expectantes 

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? – preguntó Kyungsoo

Jongdae realmente no entendía el drama que hacían con eso, todos sabían que el trabajaba hasta esa hora, no llegó particularmente tarde. Estaba cansado de que todos lo estuvieran bombardeando sobre su llegada tarde. 

\- Estaba en el trabajo, ¿qué hacen acá? - les dijo

\- Te estábamos esperando, todos se preocuparon mucho por ti – explico Jongin – al parecer las cosas se van a complicar ahora 

\- Dicen que no puedo volver a este lado de la ciudad - agregó Kyungsoo 

\- También que no vamos a poder ir donde Soo – terminó Jongin 

\- Lo veremos luego, no se preocupen tanto por esos detalles – dijo Jongdae – tu has venido muchas veces a escondidas de todos, por ejemplo, ahora, vamos a solucionar el problema cuando se presente, igual, en ultima estancia vamos a tener a Nini que nos puede mantener comunicados 

\- Entonces, Han y Yifan te regañaron – preguntó Kyungsoo 

\- Querían hacerlo, pero les demostré que yo ya había pensado todo – dijo – al final Minseok me apoyó, igual les dije que no tenían derecho para entrar en mi vida, creo que van a volver a discutir por eso. 

Después de eso todos se quedaron callados, era un secreto a voces que Han y Minseok no se encontraban bien, desde la llegada de Baekhyun no se les volvió a ver en un mismo espacio sin discutir, parecía que no podían aguantar estar en el mismo espacio juntos, ya no salían como antes, y en muchas ocasiones si le decías algo a uno de ellos, el otro lo contradecía, y volvían a discutir, incluso las personas que iban ocasionalmente a la casa se daban cuenta de que la pareja no se encontraba en su mejor momento. 

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu acosador y sus amigos? – dijo Jongdae para cambiar de tema, no tenía animo de hablar de su hermano

\- Bien – respondió Kyungsoo – ellos me ignoran y yo los ignoro, solo hablo con Baekhyun para decirle que está perdiendo el control

\- En serio – Jongdae se lo imaginaba porque durante las clases le escribía durante horas pero no se imaginaba que la situación llegaba hasta ese punto – 

\- Literalmente si en todo el día cruzó mas de tres palabras con los amigos de Byun son demasiadas – dijo Kyungsoo – Oh, no me habla, solo me da miradas extrañas ocasionales, y Park ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme, no ha vuelto a espiarme, creo que se avergüenza demasiado después de lo que pasó el otro día. 

\- Bueno, ese día fuiste particularmente malvado – le dijo Jongdae, no podía olvidar la cara del alto cuando Kyungsoo termino de hacer ese comentario, parecía que estaba a segundos de morir de la vergüenza, y Minseok casi lo mata – 

\- Claro que no – contraatacó 

\- Le dijiste que sería bueno que hablaran para que así no tuviera que espiarte – exclamó Jongin, Kyungsoo rodó los ojos – fuiste cruel y el chico si por alguna razón tenía una obsesión contigo y ya no debe querer saber nada de ti 

\- Mejor - respondió Kyungsoo – porque yo no quería salir con él, no me importa, tengo otras preocupaciones más importantes que esto.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Jongdae se imaginó como se sentía tener un pretendiente, alguien genuinamente interesado de forma romántica, las chicas que estudiaban con él nunca le interesaron mucho atención y los chocos de su salón estaban destinados a ser parte de una pandilla, incluso él, pero cuando conoció a Minseok todo cambio. 

Primero, su padre enfermó, luego se fue su madre y tuvo que buscar otras formas de mantenerse y cuidar de él y de Jongin, sabía que Minseok los ayudaba en todo lo que necesitaran pero no quería abusar de su hermano, solo porque fue privilegiado, por lo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en algo romántico. 

\- Pero a veces sería bueno recibir ese tipo de atención – murmuró Jongdae 

\- ¿Cuál atención?, lo único que hizo era espiarme, seguramente para obtener información de como agradarle a mi padre y los únicos que decían que le gustaba eran sus amigos, probablemente para fastidiarme 

\- No sé – explicó Jongdae – gustarle a alguien, salir con alguien – murmuró muy bajo creyó que nadie le iba a escuchar – poder actuar como un chico normal por un tiempo 

\- Jongdae – dijo Jongin le interrumpió, pero el chico no le escuchaba – 

\- Pensar que tu mayor problema en la vida es si un chico se fija en ti o si son simplemente sus amigos queriéndote hacer la vida difícil, sería bueno – comenzó, Kyungsoo le miró como si no estuviera de acuerdo con eso, él no sabía lo que era vivir de este lado de la ciudad – es mejor que tener al novio de tu hermano respirando en tu nuca porque un imbécil militar decidió que los que nacimos en el lado equivocado del muro somos demasiado peligrosos y aumento la seguridad 

\- Jongdae - repitió Jongin – creo que es hora de que tomemos un descanso, es bastante tarde – agregó 

\- Eso fue lo que vine a hacer, pero ustedes interrumpieron – les dijo 

\- Vamos Kyungsoo – después de eso Jongin tomó de su mano a su amigo y juntos desaparecieron de la habitación dejando a Jongdae solo

 

 

 

Baekhyun llegó a la primera clase justo antes de que sonará la campana, había tenido una tarde larga con Lay, y no había logrado hacer su tarea por lo que se durmió tarde, y al despertarse sus manos se encontraban brillando por lo que no puedo salir a tiempo de la casa ni arreglase a tiempo, haciendo que llegara tarde, se encontraba frente a su casillero, organizando sus objetos y quejándose mentalmente de su terrible día cuando llegó Chanyeol. 

\- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? – dijo, ni siquiera un hola – te estuvimos esperando por horas 

\- Estuve con Lay – dijo - me encontré con él y pasamos la tarde juntos 

\- Pero íbamos a jugar CoD en mi casa ayer – dijo, sonaba un poco triste, y si Baekhyun hubiese tenido un mejor día no le hubiese resultado lo qque dijo Chanyeol molesto

\- Tenía que trabajar con Lay – espetó - me demoré más de lo planeado, lamento que mi situación sea un inconveniente para tu vida diaria, pero en este momento tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme que por un juego de CoD.

\- No es que sea un problema, pero si no se que te pasa no puedo ayudarte – dijo - y últimamente no hablas conmigo sobre nada- realmente eso dejaba desarmado a Baekhyun porque debía admitir que no han pasado una tarde juntos durante la última semana, y durante las mañanas no hablan mucho porque Doh los estaba escuchando, pero en ese momento llegó su acompañante no deseado por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de pedir disculpas 

\- Vamos tarde – fue lo que dijo el más bajo a modo de saludo, después de eso los tres fueron a su salón

Cuando llegaron a clases de lengua la profesora les pidió que hicieran un trabajo, en el que debían tomar cada uno de ellos un libro antiguo, y mostrar las cosas similares entre el pasado y el presente y hacer un ensayo, decidieron trabajar juntos, cuando Baekhyun terminara sus clases con Lay, “más carga para mi, perfecto” fue su último pensamiento antes de salir de clases. 

 

Varias semanas después, Baekhyun estaba con Tao, habían logrado una rutina buena salía de clases, se dirigía hacia ExoPlanet para practicar con Lay durante unas horas, después de eso se encontraban en el muro e iban al gimnasio donde Tao entrenaba y hablaban de varias cosas, en ocasiones de películas y juegos de video y en otras de sus dramas con los miembros de Exoplanet en este momento hablaban sobre Lay. 

\- Lo peor de todo es que simplemente me mira y sonríe cada vez que fallo – comentó Baekhyun – mostrando su hoyuelo, se ve demasiado tierno

\- Usualmente tiene ese efecto – dijo Tao – Kris me contaba que para ellos es como un hermano menor que deben cuidar mucho porque es demasiado bueno. 

\- Ese no es el problema – le explicó, el problema de Baekhyun era que en ocasiones pensaba en acercarse a él, saber más cosas sobre él diferentes a ser un sanador o un buen maestro, porque Lay encajaba con su tipo ideal, sabía que si se hubiesen conocido bajo otras circunstancias la historia entre ellos sería un poco diferente, pero esta es la realidad y esto no es una prioridad. 

\- Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? – le dijo 

\- Que actúa como si fuera perfecto – dijo - y no puedo pensar en él de forma romántica y pensé que tu tenías el mismo problema 

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Tao – Kris y yo no tenemos nada 

\- Desde que hablamos la primera vez pude ver tu crush por Kris – le confesó, por supuesto que pudo notar su cara de perrito enamorado – no te hagas el bobo 

\- Claro que no – le corrigió Tao – solo éramos buenos amigos 

\- Buenos amigos – se burlo Baekhyun – yo no pienso en tomarme de la mano con Chanyeol y besarlo en las noches 

\- Yo no pienso eso con Kris – le dijo Tao, luciendo escandalizado, Baekhyun enarcó la ceja en señal de burla - ¿soy tan obvio? – preguntó 

\- Simplemente era necesario que verte hablar de Kris durante unos segundos y me di cuenta – respondió Baekhyun – pero eso no significa nada, lo que pasa es que soy bastante perceptivo – le tranquilizó – es posible que el chico no se haya dado cuenta, ni nadie más. 

\- Eso espero, porque si mi padre se entera me matará – murmuro Tao

Baekhyun lo tranquilizó nuevamente y después de eso cambiaron de tema olvidando los amores no correspondidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de mucho tiempo pensando si publicarlo o no, me pareció que este era el mejor curso que podía tomar la historia. Espero disfruten este capítulo. Intento revisar constantemente que no haya errores ortográficos o de redacción, sin embargo como no tengo Beta se me pasan algunos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer FF publicado, espero que les guste.
> 
> Quería explicar un poco más.  
> 1\. Como se dieron cuenta las edades están un poco diferentes a las de la vida real, Luhan, Xiumin y Kris tienen 24 años; Xing y Suho, 22; Chen, 18; Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baek y Tao 17; Jongin y Sehun 16; y como se dieron cuenta a pesar de la diferencia de edad no utilizan los términos utilizados en Corea según la diferencia de edad  
> 2\. Algunos tienen poderes y otros no.  
> 3\. En es un universo distópico, no es exactamente igual a la Corea del Sur que todos conocemos.  
> 4\. Los miembros usan sus nombres reales cuando se comunican entre ellos, sin embargo cuando se hablan con Baek, Chanyeol, Sehun y Junmyeon, todos menos Minseok, y en ocasiones Kyungsoo utilizan sus "Stage Names", para mantener sus identidades secretas, porque en caso de que alguien hable sobre ellos descubiertos la única información que tendrán sería sus nombres falsos. Junmyeon para las personas del otro lado del muro es conocida como Suho, (por lo que Lu Han le llama Suho, al igual que todos los que tienen poderes) al igual que algunos militares puesto que él es como la imagen del militar ideal, según lo que promociona el gobierno y los únicos que se refieren a él como Junmyeon son sus familiares y amigos.  
> Espero que les guste el capítulo, y muchas gracias.


End file.
